A Knife in the Dark
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: Ten years after the events of Outcast, Martin and company are living an idyllic life. That is, until a shadow begins to loom over Narnia...
1. Chapter 1: Return

_**A/N: **_**My very sincere thanks to elecktrum for allowing me to make use of her Narnian Calendar. Go have a look at her stories; they often make my day. **

**In addition, my utmost thanks to WillowDryad, who found said calendar for me after my own inept attempts had failed.**

_A Knife in the Dark_

Chapter One: _Return_

In the ten years since Einan first became my daughter, she had refused all suitors for her hand, even though she could have had her pick from the best of Archenland and Narnia. She insisted that she was perfectly happy staying with her father and nurse at the Cair, and I for one was happy enough with that arrangement. Twenty-two is a good marrying age if you wish it, and I trusted Aslan would send her a fine husband did He wish her to have one. Laterose, however, was rather less contented.

"Just think," she said, "of marrying after _twenty-two_! Einan, my dearest, you really must quit this nonsense. You're becoming an old maid!"

Einan winked at me.

"So why are _**you**_still unmarried?"

Laterose was undaunted by the question.

"Dryads live longer than humans. Much longer. I am still in the flower of my youth according to our standards."

The look on her face as she said this was enough to make the most stone-faced Marshwiggle laugh.

"Of course you are," Einan giggled.

Laterose glared and stormed out of the room.

"You know better than to start wars at the breakfast table Einan."

"Rose brought it up Da."

I chuckled.

"True enough. What are you planning to do today?"

"Rhiamon is due to return today. I'm in charge of the welcoming committee."

"It will be good to have her back. Rheneas -and all of us- have missed her ever since she went to Telmar to handle that border dispute."

Rheneas was the new Steward, his father having passed away five years earlier. He was a good man, and an impressive one too. Just beginning his thirtiethyear, tall, muscular, and brave; Rhen was never one to back down from a fight. His blonde hair and navy blue eyes made him one of the most eligible bachelors Narnia had -not that he minded, you understand. He was also the most courteous man I knew, and his courtesy had served him well whilst dealing with foreign envoys. His sister Rhiamon was nearer Einan's age than his, twenty-four years young three months ago.

Rhiamon had skin whiter than snow, her raven-black hair contrasting heavily, but beautifully against it. She resembled Queen Swanwhite's portrait in many ways. Rheneas and I had both asked her to journey to Telmar in Rheneas's place after he fell ill a week before his scheduled departure. As I had suspected, Rhiamon had proven herself a skilled diplomat, able to sway even the most resilient opponent to her side. Word was that she had settled the territorial dispute the day she arrived, and spent the rest of her visit dancing with the local gentry.

"There's the trumpets Da! She's back!"

Einan kissed my cheek as she fairly flew out of the room towards the courtyard, overjoyed at the return of her closest friend. I followed more calmly, yet glad to know that the Steward's beloved sister had returned. The two had been best of friends since childhood, and her absence had slowed Rheneas' recovery.

As I turned into the courtyard, I saw an enormous crowd gathered around Rhiamon, chattering questions as quickly as they could form the words. I glanced to my right, and saw Rheneas approaching, borne on a stretcher by four of the castle guards. He look to his sister, now arm in arm with Einan, and smiled broadly.

"Relieved to have her back, I take it?"

He turned his head to face me.

"Indeed I am. I little trusted the Telmarines before, and I still dislike them now."

"But the word is your sister did excellently in making them see sense regarding the borders of Lantern Waste."

His face darkened.

"That's what worries me. Any time someone gives you just what you want-"

"-It's usually too good to be true," I finished for him.

He nodded in his quiet way, our conversation quickly interrupted by the two young ladies mounting the stairs to the keep.

"Rheneas!"

Rhiamon flew forward and flung her arms around her brother's neck.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"And choking me will put be back?"

Hearty laughs rang through the courtyard as the siblings enjoyed their reunion.

* * *

Rheneas and I sat at a small table in Rheneas's bedroom, waiting on Einan and Rhiamon to join us for supper. The "girls", as I still found myself calling the young women who had been children what _seemed_ to be only moments ago, had busied themselves seeing the "invalid" back to his room, and then off they went to Rhiamon's quarters to unpack, and, presumably, to wash for supper. Rheneas tapped his fingers aimlessly on his chair.

The supper spread before us was plain, but pleasing; venison, leg of lamb, apples, and buttered bread covered the table, accented nicely by the wine bottles and ale flagons dotted betwixt the serving platters.

Seeing that the ladies had few qualms about keeping us waiting, I lit my pipe and blew a few smoke rings. The rich, cozy smell of pipe tobacco began to fill the room.

"Where's your pipe Rheneas?"

The Steward looked at me with furrowed brow.

"I believe it's in my top dresser drawer."

I moved to get it.

"You needn't trouble yourself about it. I'm not in the mood for smoking."

"You needn't look so pensive."

His brows shot up.

"Do I look pensive? Sorry old fellow."

"It's alright. It just isn't quite the reaction one would expect after your sister's safe return."

"It's not her return that worries me; it's the Telmarines' immediate acquiescence to the terms she proposed. It's far too good to be true."

"Rhiamon obviously thought them sincere. Your sister has good judgment. If she had thought something was up, she would have stuck it out 'til they grew sick of her."

The young Steward sighed.

"You're right of course. I'm just prone to worrying."

"That's what makes you such an excellent Steward, Rheneas. You pay attention to the details."

He gave me a half-hearted grin.

"The Ladies Rhiamon and Einan."

I stood as the maid introduced the tardy young women. Rheneas would have risen from his seat, but both the girls have him such glares at the attempt that he remained where he was.

As we took our seats, Einan opened the conversation.

"We're so sorry we're late, Da. Did we keep you waiting too long?"

"I think you may have neared the end of your tether." I replied. "The invalid nearly fainted with hunger!"

The girls chuckled while Rheneas glared at me for my use of the despised "i" word.

Drinks were poured and platters were passed 'round. After a few moments of sipping and chewing, the talk resumed.

"How was your journey, sister mine?" Rheneas asked as he gingerly sipped his mulled wine.

"Excellent," Rhiamon replied, brightness fairly beaming from her face.

"I gave those pompous Telmarine Lords and Ladies a thing or two to think about. Their arguments were absolute rubbish; I'd expected more of a challenge.

It was one the negotiations ended that the real fun began. Every semi-eligible bachelor in the area came to visit, tripping all over himself, hoping to dance with me. I refused so much that the Duke decided to throw a grand ball. I could hardly refuse the poor fellows then, could I? All of the local gentry were left-footed and clumsy, poor souls.

After the first ball, dozens of invitations poured in. For two months I was the biggest stir to hit the Telmarine social scene in decades! Of course, it grew dull after a while, and I longed for home. Having stayed the promised two-and-a-half months, I set my eyes to Narnia, and, well, here we are."

Einan appeared to have enjoyed the story immensely, although she had the sort of look you get on your face when you've heard a tale a thousand times before, and now you are only waiting to gauge everyone else's reaction to it.

"It sounds like a most fruitful trip," I observed, as I demurely attempted to focus on the haunch of venison before me. I was waiting with bated breath for our over-suspicious invalid to begin interrogating his sister.

"That sounds lovely Rhi. You've done excellently."

I nearly severed my tongue in surprise. That was all he had to say after his countless gloomy conjectures to me? He looked over to me, then to Einan, then back 'round to his sister.

"What an exquisite supper. Is everyone ready for dessert?


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss

Chapter Two: _Bliss_

The next morning dawned clear and cold. I looked out the window next to my bed and saw that the leaves had begun to turn. Reds, yellows, and oranges now blended vibrantly with the greens of Summer.

"About time the leaves started turning,"I muttered to no one in particular.

It was the last week of Twirleaf, and all of us hoped that the long Summer promised a Winter just as mild. I dressed in a leisurely manner, content to enjoy a quiet morning. The night before, the four of us had agreed to meet on the East balcony for breakfast.

When I arrived, I found the girls waiting for me, sipping their morning coffee and chatting excitedly back and forth.

"There you are Martin," Rhiamons greeted me as she dropped three sugar cubes into my tea. "We were wondering when you'd turn up."

I nodded my thanks as she handed the mug of piping hot liquid.

"How long have you both been up? It's only seven-thirty. I'd expected to beat the pair of you."

Einan giggled.

"We're not children anymore Da, so we hardly ever sleep in."

I smiled to myself, for that was a fib, and Einan knew it.

"And anyway," she continued, "you're getting older. Perhaps you _ought_ to slow down a bit."

The three of us burst into uncontrollable laughter as I made great show of chasing Einan indignantly 'round the balcony, being sure to stoop and limp as I went. After the hysterics calmed down, I noticed that Rheneas had yet to appear.

"I say, Rhiamon, where _is _that brother of yours?"

"I suppose the invalid has slept in," she remarked lightly. Then, more gently, she murmured, "he looked exhausted at supper last night."

Her face fell, and I did my best to cheer her up.

"I'm sure he'll be alright m'dear. The healers say he's in the home stretch now. He'll be on his feet again any day now, you wait and see. Why don't you and Einan start breakfast while I go and check on him?"

Rhiamon smiled gratefully, and Einan blew me a kiss as I strolled inside. Rheneas was sitting on the side of his bed as his faithful faun-servant, Vlis, helped him with his shirt.

"Glad to see you're awake old man. The girls were worried about you. I'll just send for the stretcher, shall I?"

Rheneas shook his head.

"Between you and Vlis, I should be able to walk."

I wanted to protest, but I knew how it felt to be stuck in bed for days on end, unable to help oneself. I stepped over and looped one arm over my shoulder, while Vlis got the other. A slight outtake of breath, and Rheneas was standing.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I can manage."

It took us twenty minutes to make a five-minute journey, but we made it to the balcony. As we eased Rheneas into his chair, the girls began scolding.

"We were just about to come and see what was taking you so long," Einan grumbled.

"I might have known it was something like this. You'll never get well if you overtax yourself!" Rhiamon chided.

I stood back watching, Vlis having made a discreet departure as soon as the girls started their half-cheerful, half-worried bombardment. After two minutes constant scolding, Rheneas could take it no longer. He asked quietly,

"How am I to recover if I never use my limbs?"

The girls' mouths closed in tandem.

"Now, will someone pass me some toast before I faint from hunger?"

Einan handed him the requested item, and a jar of jam as Rhiamon poured her brother a cup of coffee. He accepted both gratefully, and apologised for interrupting them so brusquely. All of them laughed and resumed a less heated conversation.

I smiled as I returned to my chair and tucked my napkin into my collar. I'd never seen the inseparable childhood trio happier.

"_Things are finally on the mend." _


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter Three: _Surprises_

A week or so had passed since Rhiamon's return, and the four of us had enjoyed ourselves immensely. Picnics and frolics and quiet evenings in the library had Rheneas back on his feet faster than even I had expected. Indeed, by the end of the second week after his sister's return, Rheneas was performing exercises in the training yard.

One morning, Rheneas and I were sparring in the yard when a great commotion broke out in the courtyard.

"The Four! The Four have returned!"

My heart stopped, skipped, then stuttered back to life. The Four were home at last! Rheneas and I bounded across the yard, and through the marbled halls of the Cair. We ran into the Einan and Rhiamon just outside the library.

"Da! Da! Can you believe it? The Four have returned!"

My daughter fairly bounced in place with excitement. I kissed her forehead gently, a grin plastered on my face.

"News this is indeed, my Dearest."

"They're waiting for you both inside," Rhiamon said, nodding towards the library.

I turned to Rheneas.

"Shall we?"

"Lead on."

Side by side we stepped into the library, closing the doors behind us.

* * *

There before us stood the living, breathing Pevensies.

"Martin!"

Lucy, a child once more, rushed forward and flung her arms around me. The others came forward as well, in a more reserved, though no less joyous fashion; hugs were made and hands were rung.

Turning cordially to my companion, the High King smiled genially.

"You must be Rheneas. It is Our pleasure to meet you."

The Steward bowed humbly.

"The honour is mine, Highness."

"Of course, of course," Peter said, a kindly smile paralleled by a derisive wave of the hand. He once again turned his attention to me, the other three having seated themselves nearby.

"Martin, We have a service to ask of you."

"Name it, Majesty."

"When the Great Lion dropped us here from our world, He warned us that the Northern Giants are amassing an army. We wish you to lead a force to stop them."

I was a little taken aback at this. Peter was never one to let others fight his battles for him, let alone **ask **them to.

"Surely Sire, you will be coming along?"

"Nay, good knight. We and Our royal siblings must remain here to reestablish our rule."

"Who in all Narnia would dispute the return of the Four?"

"There are some who would, Sir Martin, and We must not let them oppose us long."

"But surely my lord, it would not take all four you? Perhaps King Edmund-"

"Silence! You have been given a task, and We expect you to complete it!"

I bowed.

"Of course, Sire. Rheneas and I shall see to it at once. I shall also have a tray of food sent you while your beds are being made."

The pair of us bowed as we left, the Four acknowledging it in various various ways. As soon as the doors closed behind us, I seized Rheneas by the shoulder.

"Those are **not **the Four. Peter and Edmund would **never **hang back from a battle to protect their kingdom, regardless of the excuse. Go and get the palace guard. We shall seize these imposters at once and have the truth out of them!"

Rheneas hurried away and returned five minutes later with a score of soldiers.

"Remember, we need them alive," I ordered, as two fauns prepared to fling open the doors.

"Now!"

We rushed forward as the doors banged against the wall.

"You are all of you under arrest for impersonating the Four Sovereigns of Narnia! Take them away!"

As the guards dragged them to the dungeon, I glanced at Rheneas.

"What shall we do?"

His face hardened.

"We question them."

I nodded.

"And then we hang them for spying!"

* * *

The imposters steadfastly refused to talk. As they were lead onto the gallows, I resolved to try one last time. I ascended the scaffold and addressed the fellow who looked like Peter.

"Why did you do this? Who do you work for?"

He spat in my face.

"You waste your breath, dog."

"Look, whoever put you up to this has abandoned you to die. You owe them no loyalty."

The fellow's face softened slightly.

"Someone you love is not who they seem-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the trapdoors dropped, and the rogues danced about in the mid-day sun. I spun 'round to the executioner.

"Cut him down! He was about to tell me something!"

The faun shook his head.

"Sorry Sir Martin, but I'm afraid you won't be getting any information out of them. They're dead."

"Dead?"

"Aye sir. They all of them died instantly; I've never seen anything like it. When you hang as many as this at one time, there's always some poor fellow whose neck fails to break, dancing about as he slowly chokes to death."

"All at once you say?"

"Yes sir, dead as rocks."

"Curious that," I said as I descended the stairs.

I walked under the scaffold to examine the bodies of the dead. They no longer looked like the Four, the likeness fading away before my eyes, replaced with the countenances of four human adults, though they did not remain long. After a moment or two had passed, the flesh fell away from their faces, leaving only skeletons hanging grimly from the ropes.

"_Sorcery is at work here," _I thought as I turned towards the keep.

"_Someone you love is not who they seem." _

I felt a cold wind brush the back of my neck as I stepped inside the keep.


	4. Chapter 4: Bumps in the Night

Chapter Four: _Bumps in the Night_

A few days after the hanging, Rheneas and I sat at the table in his bedroom, enjoying an excellent supper of roast chicken, buttered toast, and brown ale. The girls had opted to go to a dinner party with Laterose, leaving the Steward and myself entirely to our own devices.

As I sliced the chicken breast, I attempted to make conversation with my friend.

"Did I tell you what the false Peter said to me?"

"Why no. _**Did **_he say something to you?"

"Yes," I replied as I placed a slice of chicken on his plate.

"He told me that someone I love is not who they seem to be."

Rheneas' eyes darkened.

"Any names?"

"No. Just 'someone.'"

He pushed his plate away.

"Forgive me Martin. I seem to have lost my appetite."

* * *

I had just washed my face, and was slipping on my nightshirt when I heard someone banging furiously on my door.

"Just a moment," I called out, as I slipped on my robe and cinched it closed.

I opened the door to an awful sight. There before me stood a ghostly figure, shivering as she shimmered white in the soft light of the torches that flickered in the hall.

"Lion alive! Rhiamon?"

For indeed, it _**was **_Rhiamon. Her dark hair was matted to her forehead, and her nightgown was stained crimson. She clutched what appeared to be a deep gash in her arm, and from the amount of blood it appeared to have cleaved to the bone.

"Come in child and sit down!"

I closed the door behind her and saw her into an armchair. I dashed to the dresser and got the water bowl and pitcher to wash the wound.

"Place your arm in the water and let it soak for a moment; we need to make sure there isn't any cloth or dirt in the wound."

She did as I ordered, and I must say she bore the pain well, for though her faced contorted, not a single whimper did she let out. I took one or my shirts and cut it into strips, softly patted a towel over her arm, and bound up the cut.

Rhiamon's face was white as a sheet, and little wonder; she must have lost a great deal of blood.

"What happened?"

She swallowed hard.

"Could I have some water?"

"Of course."

I strode over to the end-table at the side of my bed and poured her a glass half-full of water. Her hands shook as she took it.

"Thank you," she said gratefully before downing it in one gulp.

"That is much better."

I managed a reassuring smile.

"Good. Can you remember anything that happened?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and then began sobbing uncontrollably.

"There, there, you've had quite an ordeal, and you've borne it marvelously."

She sniffed as she spoke.

"It's not that Martin. Do you think me childish enough to cry over this?"

"I don't know what happened to you Rhiamon, but almost bleeding to death is something to cry about. Indeed, if I had a gash like that in my arm, I'd be crying too."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"You've borne worse than this without a tear, and we both know it. But it isn't the cut or the bleeding that makes me weep so; it's how I came by the cut that moves me."

"And how did you come by it?"

I thought she might start sobbing again, but she kept her composure.

"Rheneas attacked me!"

My eyes widened, incredulity obvious in my voice.

"What?"

"He came into my room and attacked me with a knife! If I hadn't raised my arm, he'd have cut me across the face!"

"You're quite sure?"

"Did I dream the gash on my arm?"

"No, but are you certain it was Rheneas?"

"Would I not know my own brother's face when I see it?

My heart sank into my feet. I had thought his loss of appetite nothing more than being disturbed by the thought of a friend's disloyalty. It had never occurred to me that the disloyalty might be his own. I strode over to the wall near my bed and unsheathed Star-night.

"Wait here a moment."

I entered the hallway and walked to the next room over, which was Einan's, and banged on the door. It took a few moments, but she finally appeared at the door, robe wrapped about her, sleep in her eyes, and her hair looking rather akin to a bird's nest.

"Rhiamon has been attacked. She is now resting in my room. I want you to stay with her until I come back. Bolt the door and do not open it for _**anyone**_ but me. My spare sword is in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

Even in her half-sleeping state, my daughter possessed more than her share of wits. She disappeared into my room, bolted the door, and then barricaded it with some presumably heavy object.

My charge taken care of, I turned down the hall, collecting guards as I went. I went first to Rhiamon's room. There on the floor, bloodstained and gory, lay a dagger I recognised only too well. My stomach felt like I'd swallowed a lead bar.

Down the hall we went to the Steward's room. Two of the guard brought up a bench from a nearby guest-room. I nodded the order. A dozen blows and down the door went. Rheneas was standing by the fireplace, startled and bemused, fire poker in his hand.

"Rheneas, put it down lad."

"What the devil do you mean breaking down my door like this?"

"Your sister was attacked."

"You couldn't have just knocked?"

"She says it was you."

He blinked.

"Me?"

"And your dagger was found in her room, stained from tip to tang in your sister's blood."

"Martin-"

I raised my hand.

"Don't. Just don't."

The anguish in his eyes was enough to kill.

"Guards, take the prisoner to the dungeon. I'll deal with him in the morning."

As they led him away, my eyes filled with tears.

* * *

It was the next morning when I returned to my bedroom. I had thought it best to let Einan and Rhiamon spend the night there, so I'd sent a robin through my window to tell them the news, posted guards at the door and a hawk on the windowsill, and slept in Einan's room.

By nine o'clock the three of us had washed and dressed, and made our rendezvous on the terrace for breakfast. Einan looked well enough, though tired and worried for her friend. Rhiamon had black circles under her eyes, which were red and puffy with weeping. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, and her arm rested in a sling. It was quite clear that if Einan had slept little, Rhiamon had slept even less.

"What do we do?" she asked me.

"You will take over as Stewardess," I replied. "You are the last of Jaer's line, after Rheneas."

"And my brother?"

"That is your decision to make."

Her shoulders slumped. I could tell she had hoped I would assume this responsibility. Einan grasped her hand comfortingly.

"I will not kill my brother."

Her eyes rose to mine, defiant, proud, expectant. I simply nodded.

"I had not thought you would."

"Then what options are left to us?"

"Banishment."

"That is hard."

"But it is better than death."

She nodded glumly.

"Is that your choice, my lady?"

"It is."

"Then I shall see to it at once."

* * *

Most dungeons are dark, dripping, filthy, and vermin-infested. Narnian dungeons are nicer than most. They tend to be dry, fairly well-lit, mopped every month, and occupied by a cat or two to keep the rodent population to a minimum. I made my way to Rheneas' cell. The lad lay on his cot, quiet and asleep. In spite of it all I still loved him as a son, and I more than understood Rhiamon's merciful treatment.

"_Great Lion, how could he do this?"_

I rapped on the bars of the cell with the key ring which I held in my right hand. Two cheetahs had accompanied me, lest he try to run when we opened the door.

He looked about for a moment, sleepy and bleary-eyed. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Martin! Thank the Lion! I knew you'd get me out of here."

"Not in the way you may think."

His face darkened.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister has ordered you banished."

The anguish from last night returned to his eyes.

"You think me guilty."

"Rheneas, the evidence-"

He raised a hand.

"Banishment is better than death _**old friend**_."

I ignored the bitter gibe.

"A horse is waiting for you in the courtyard. The saddlebags are loaded with food, water, money, and your personal things, pipe included. I've included a satchel of your favourite tobacco. You have two days to reach the border. These good Cousins will accompany you that far. From there you're on your own."

I slid the key into the lock, and the door creaked open.

"Goodbye Martin."

The former Steward held out his hand. I shook it warmly in spite of myself.

* * *

Rhiamon had watched from the Great Tower as her brother rode through the gate and down the road, a cheetah on either side. She had watched 'til he was a speck on the horizon; then she had wept for her lost kin. All of Narnia mourned for the Steward they had loved so much.

A week after Rheneas' departure came Rhiamon's swearing-in ceremony. Every knight and servant and cook and armourer in the Cair was present, the great hall packed to the absolute limit.

"Do you swear, Rhiamon descendant of Jaer Peridanson, to govern the Kingdom of Narnia fairly, in accordance with all or her laws, traditions, and customs?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to guard it safely in the name of Aslan, King above all High Kings, and his loyal servants, the Four Pevensies from now until the day of your death, or until such time as these Four should return to their thrones?"

"I do."

The aged faun placed a bronze tiara upon her head. Though the Steward or Stewardess reigned in the name of the Four, they still wore a crown, but never of gold or silver. This showed that, though they possessed governing authority, they were still subject to the will and laws of the Four.

"Then I pronounce you Stewardess over the Kingdom of Narnia and all of her dominions."

Clapping and cheering broke out throughout the hall; trumpets blasted and bells rang.

"_Narnia is bruised, but standing still. I pray the Lion that it remains so."_

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Here are pictures of Rheneas, Einan, and Rhiamon. I hope they please. (Rheneas is portrayed by Bradley James, Rhiamon by Kate Mcgrath, and Einan by Karen Gillan.)**_  
_

**Rheneas:  
**

** #/d5qnq9z**

**Einan:  
**

** #/d5qnqmy**

**Rhiamon:  
**

** #/d5qnquk**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Five: _Secrets Revealed_

POV: _**Einan**_

"Poor Rhiamon. It's been almost a month since Rheneas left, and she still hasn't recovered."

"She's not the only one who misses him," Laterose teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Rose and myself were out in the garden, picking what was left of the Autumn apples and pears. Pears happened to be a mutual favourite between myself and Da, and Rhiamon dearly loved apples. The poor thing had been so distraught since Rheneas left. Compounding upon her grief was the fact that she'd been buried underneath a pile of work larger than Mount Pyre since her swearing-in.

"It never rains but it pours," she would say in a determined, if tired voice.

The sun shone brightly down, it's light filtering through the leaves above us, bathing the whole garden in a welcoming green tint. The sky was clear and the air was chilly; the absolute perfect day for the transition between fall and winter.

Our baskets full, Laterose and myself returned indoors and made our way to the small reading room Rhiamon liked to employ as an office. It was cozy and warm, a fireplace in one wall and books covering the other three. A large desk sat in the middle of the room, a deep, rich rug covering a large part of the floor.

True to form, Rhiamon was bent busily over her desk. Da sat on the nearby loveseat, perusing documents and sifting through correspondences in an attempt to determine which ones demanded the Stewardess' personal attention.

As the pair of us entered, Da rose from his seat and kissed my cheek. Rhiamon looked up from her cluttered desk, gratitude painted plainly upon her face.

"You shouldn't have Einan! How kind of you."

I smiled and shook my head.

"It's the least I can do."

I placed my basket on the desk and rolled my eyes.

"Goodness knows _**I **_work too hard."

Father chuckled and Rhiamon grinned in spite of herself. She took an apple from the basket, rubbed it on her dress, and took a large bite.

"Mmm. Lovely. Slightly wrinkled, but still sharp and sweet."

"I'm glad it meets your approval."

She took another bite and suddenly collapsed at my feet.

* * *

I woke with a crick in my neck. Sleeping in an armchair does not improve much upon one's comfort. I looked over to the bed where my friend lay sleeping. Her chest rose and fell regularly, her breathing soft and peaceful. Laterose had examined her as soon as she fell, and the healers had determined that Rhiamon's collapse had been brought on by nothing more sinister than extreme exhaustion brought on by overworking on too little sleep.

It was only just three in the morning, so I readjusted myself in my seat, the ticking of the clock making a reassuring rhythm as I closed my eyes again. It couldn't have been more than five minutes later when I heard a muffled flapping near the window. Peeking cautiously through my eyelashes, I saw that a crow had landed there.

"My lady?"

Rhiamon stirred.

"Who goes?"

"'Tis I my lady, Bladebeak."

"What news do you bring?"

"The Count sends his love."

Her voice sharpened.

"Is _**that all**_ he sends?"

"No, my lady. His army is five miles north of here. They can seize the Cair as soon as you please."

My friend smiled, her voice tired, but triumphant.

"And all of our efforts shall be rewarded. Excellently done Bladebeak. My regards to the Count. He is to attack at dawn."

"Your word is my command."

Again the muffled flapping of wings, and gone was the crow. I could not believe my own ears. The Stewardess, my best friend from childhood days, intended to overthrow Narnia! Rhiamon settled herself back in the bed, waited a moment, and called out in what was little more than a whisper.

"Einan? Einan dear? Are you awake?"

I made great show of yawning and stretching my arms, hardly wishing to reveal my knowledge of her plot.

"Rhiamon! Thank the Lion, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Much better than I did. What happened?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion my dear. The healers say you'll be right as rain with a few good nights' sleep. Da will handle your correspondence until then."

"Bless you both," she said smiling. "But you shall be exhausted too if you insist upon sleeping in that chair. Go to bed while there's night left to sleep in."

I knew that if I acquiesced too quickly, she would suspect something.

"Rhiamon, you need someone to look after you."

"What I need is my dearest friend to get her rest. You shan't be able to do either of us any good if you're too tired to stand, now will you?"

I nodded in what I hoped to be a reluctant manner.

"You make sense dear one. Rest well."

I kissed her cheek and slipped out of the room.

"_An army to attack the Cair at dawn? What is this all about? Why would she want to overthrow her own country?"_

My mind raced a hundred miles a minute as I flew through the halls to Da's room.

I pounded on the door furiously.

"Da? Da, let me in! Da!"

No answer came. I knocked again.

"Hello? Da, are you there?"

Still no answer.

"You're pounding loud enough to wake the dead. Everything alright?"

I turned to see Flash behind me.

"Thank the Lion. Have you seen Da?"

"I can't say I have. Did you check the library?"

"No. Will you help me look?"

"Certainly."

"We'd best stop and get Laterose on the way."

"What is this all about Einan? You're trying to wake half the Cair."

"I'll explain once we find Da."

On our way to Rose's room I stopped in my own and collected my bow, quiver, and dwarf-sword. When I was twelve I saw a village in Archenland that had been burned by Calormene raiders. It was then that he told me:

"_Those without swords can still die upon them, Dearest."_

From that day on he had insisted that I know how to protect myself. With an army marching towards the Cair the army might need all the help they could get.

* * *

"Where on earth is the rascal hiding?" Flash fumed.

"Da has his ways of disappearing, but it's usually to places where we can find him."

"Einan?"

"Yes, Laterose?"

"It's nearly dawn."

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Where are you hiding you rascal?"

The three of us stepped into Rhiamon's office. Lo and behold, there was my father, sleeping like a stone, his head resting comfortably on the large pile of documents strewn across the desk.

"Da!"

He leapt up from his chair like thunder had cracked behind him.

"What?"

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared at me, then to Flash, then to Rose, then to me again.

"I know one should be reprimanded for falling asleep at one's work, but I still would expect a warmer waking!"

"Da this is no time for jokes. Rhiamon intends to overthrow Narnia!"

All three of my companions stared at me with open mouths.

"It's true. I heard it with my own ears!"

I quickly related the story to them. Da's face looked like it had been carved from steel.

"Laterose, go to the stable and saddle two horses. Take Einan with you. As soon as you've got them saddled and loaded, ride for Archenland and don't look back."

He turned to Flash.

"Will you go with them?"

"Gladly, but what are you going to do?"

"Stand and fight."

"Da you can't! She'll kill you!"

"You need time to escape, and the garrison needs leadership. At the moment, I'm the only example they've got. What kind of a resistance do you think they'll make if I go?"

"If you think you'll win then why are you making me go?"

"Because someone needs to reach Rheneas and warn him. Someone needs to alert King Aren of Archenland. If you don't, we'll have nowhere to run if things go badly."

"I understand that. But Rheneas-"

"Was most likely framed. Indeed, there's no doubt in my mind now that he was. It makes perfect sense. Rhiamon tries to take control with a false Four as her puppets. When that fails, she frames her brother for treason, takes control, and paves the way for her Telmarine friend to seize Cair Paravel. What a fool I was to think Rheneas would-"

He stopped short as the red light of drawn struck his face.

"We've talked too long. Get out of here while you still can."

Even as the words left his mouth, the warning bell rang out, and a terrible crash came from the northern side of the castle. Fervently he kissed my cheek, grasped Laterose's hand, nodded to Flash, and dashed for the threatened point, knights and soldiers pounding down the hall behind him.

Flash whinnied.

"Do you both have everything you need?"

"I think so, yes. Do you Rose?"

The dryad nodded.

"Then that's one stop cut off. Onto my back. Quickly now!"

We didn't stop until we reached a hill a half-mile from the Cair. Looking back, she shone like a ruby in the dawning sun -ruby red with blood.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So I got more work done than I had anticipated. Yay for lucky school days! **

**My sincere apologies about the links at the end of the last chapter; the site here won't let me post links at the end of the story. The pictures can be found on my DeviantArt page; there is a link to it on my profile here.  
**

**God bless and thanks for reading,  
**

**-AoR/Jake  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Iron Fist

Chapter Six: _The Iron Fist_

POV: _**Martin**_

The conquest of the Cair had been quick; almost pathetically so. I had seen my friends and my country fall around me, powerless to stop any of it. Rhiamon proved to be not only cunning, but also a powerful enchantress. She turned the battle to their favour even before they breached the gate. Her men had found me buried under what was left of the North Wall, and I rather wished that wall had been my grave.

The guards led me into the throne-room, having made sure my wrists were shackled perfectly. Rhiamon sat proud and triumphant upon the High King's throne.

"Kneel before Her Majesty."

I stood stock still, eyes flaming at the traitor.

"I said kneel!"

The brutes forced me onto my knees, but my head remained unbowed. Rhiamon waved a dismissive hand. Her minions nodded and left, having secured my shackles to a long chain. I could get within arm's length of the throne, but no further.

"I must say your act was flawless. The grief, the gashed arm, the exhausting self-sacrifice on the part of your country. You had all of us fooled."

"Yes, it was a rather successful little performance. What a pity Einan is such a loyal creature. I wish she'd been here to see this."

I glared harder.

"I'd have kept her in comfort, you know. I'm a queen Martin, but I still need my friends."

I snorted.

"As if she'd have accepted any of your 'comforts'".

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps she would and perhaps she wouldn't. No use arguing over might-have-beens."

"Answer me one question: _**Why**_?"

She cocked her head slightly.

"Silly question Martin, and an obvious answer. I want to rule Narnia."

"After your little ruse concerning Rheneas, you already had Narnia. What could you gain by bringing in Telmarine cronies?"

Her eyes flashed and she flinched ever so slightly.

"Because I wanted to be **Queen**, ruling **my **kingdom, and not merely an overseer for someone else, least of all the long-dead Pevensies."

My voice went steely.

"The Four are not dead. Aslan saves His own."

Her voice went cold. Smooth simpering was replaced by pure hatred. Leaning forward, she clutched my cheeks and dug into them with her nails.

"Speak that name again and you'll wish you'd never been born."

She released her grip and leaned back into the throne. A trickle of blood ran the down the sides of my face.

"What happened to your Telmarine love?"

She flicked her hand in the general direction of the balcony; there lay a corpse in a pool of blood, dressed in regal blue trimmed with gold.

"Almost a shame you know. Now I've no one to keep me company."

She batted her lashes and clicked her tongue.

"Will you keep me company Martin?"

I stared straight into her eyes, but could read no emotion. Sadistic teasing or serious proposal I knew not.

"As you well know, I have sworn never to marry anyone save Her Majesty Queen Lucy."

Rhiamon snorted.

"Am I to be compared to that hag?"

My neck muscles tightened as I bit my tongue.

"And anyway," she continued, "who said anything about marriage? I only asked you to keep me company."

My face went red as I seethed in anger.

"Even if I were inclined to accept such a proposal, I should hardly accept it from you. I shan't be a usurper's plaything!"

She rose to her feet and stepped over to me. She ran her fingers along my jawline, and licked away a drop of blood she'd caught on her index finger.

"It is a pity to spoil such a face. Guards!"

The minions jumped to, appearing promptly in the doorway.

"Take the prisoner and throw him in the dungeon. He is to be given one cup of water a day, but no food unless I order it."

As they stepped forward she leaned down and breathed into my face.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging to play my lapdog."

I flung myself forwards, straining against the chains. Our noses touched, and I glared point-blank into her hate-filled eyes.

"Try me."

* * *

Two weeks passed slowly, particularly without food. I was down to one cup of water every two days now; my lips were dry, my throat parched. My strength had failed me; one-hundred lashes a day had drained what little energy my weary body could still command. In addition to regular torture, Rhiamon had used her expertise in magic to give me the most terrifying nightmares I can remember. My eyes looked like I'd gotten onto the losing side of a bar-brawl.

From my tiny barred window I looked out into what little of the country I could see. Rhiamon was a tyrant in every sense of the word. Even the Telmarines feared her. All good Narnians were miserable. Some were forced to pay tribute; others were enslaved. Some of the dwarfs volunteered her their services, while the centaurs all ended up being dungeon mates of mine.

Ogres, hags, boggles, werewolves, and minotaurs started coming out of the woodwork. Apparently they hadn't been as extinct as I'd thought.

The Cair became a hotbed of sorcery. Day and night Rhiamon experimented with the help of a knowledgeable hag or two, and the Great Hall glowed a ghostly blue.

Rumour had it that many of the dwarfs, fauns, dryads, nyads, talking beasts, gryphons, and a few of the giants had escaped south to Archenland. What few centaurs Rhiamon hadn't captured had probably followed.

As I heard the guards opening my cell what little breath my lungs could get caught in my throat.

"The Queen wishes to see you."

The Telmarines dragged me out of the dungeon and towards the throne-room.

"_Aslan, please help me now." _

* * *

**A/N:**


	7. Chapter 7: Flight and Friendship

Chapter Seven: _Flight and Friendship_

POV: _**Einan**_

We reached the border of Archenland within two days, despite Flash's carrying both myself and Laterose, and a pouring rain that drenched me to the skin. By the third day after fleeing the Cair, we found ourselves at the little inn where Da had taken me after our first meeting. Mr. and Mrs. Hill were overjoyed to see me, as the last visit Da and I had made had been two years before.

"What brings you here in such haste?" Mr. Hill inquired, as Mrs. Hill poured us all some brandy.

I quickly explained the situation in Narnia. The Hills were absolutely aghast.

"How horrible!" exclaimed Mrs. Hill. "Did your father survive?"

I had been expecting the question, but it still made my heart ache. Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to answer.

"I – I don't... He ran off to the north wall..."

Mrs. Hill pressed my head to her shoulder as the sobbing overcame me.

* * *

When I woke, I found myself lying in a warm bed, with a fire crackling cheerily in the fireplace. I was wearing a borrow night-gown; my dress hung on a line near the fire, nearly dry after three days' drenching.

I stood and ambled over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. Fortunately for me, a robe hung there for me, my sword and bow lying safely one the bottom of the wardrobe. I slipped the robe about my shoulders and cinched the belt about my waist.

I don't know that I've ever been so sore in my life, but I will say that the climb down the stairs was far from quick. I walked into the dining area of the inn, where Mrs. Hill had a piping hot breakfast waiting; sausages, eggs, toast, and marmalade. Rose was sitting at the table already, but Mr. Hill was nowhere to be seen.

"This smells delicious, Mrs. Hill. But where is your good husband?"

"He and Flash left before dawn this morning, bound for Anvard as fast they could go. King Aren may be able to help who ever is left in Narnia. And, either way, he needs to know to guard the Northern border, lest Rhiamon seize Archenland too."

She placed a loaded plate before me, and I dug in thankfully. I was half-way through an enormous sausage when I heard a creak on the stairs. I turned half-way 'round in my chair and nearly fell back in surprise.

"Rheneas!"

I ran over to him and flung my arms about his waist.

"Einan? What are you doing here? Are you here to bait me further? To rub my banishment in?"

He pushed me away bitterly.

"Rheneas, please!"

"Please what? Everyone I ever trusted betrayed me Einan."

"I didn't."

"But you stood idly by while your father saw me banished."

"Rhiamon banished you. Father only carried out her orders."

"Oh, that makes it ever so much better."

The pain in his voice was enough to make a faun weep.

"Rhiamon framed you Rheneas. I know that now. We all know it now."

"Oh really? And how did you come by this surprising knowledge?"

"She took over Narnia."

Rheneas' face contorted in horror.

"She _**what**_?"

"She brought in a Telmarine army and stormed the Cair. I don't know who survived. Rose and myself were lucky to escape with our lives."

"And Martin?"

"The Lion alone knows."

The former Steward sank into a chair. I stepped cautiously over and lay my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all you've been through."

He looked up and tried to smile.

"It's not your fault."

His face hardened.

"It's Rhiamon's. And I have no intention of letting her get away with it."


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

Chapter Eight: _Freedom_

POV: _**Martin **_

The guards flung me face-down at the sorceress' feet. I would have stood up, but I hadn't the strength to raise my head, let alone the rest of my body. Though my hands and feet remained shackled, I wasn't chained down to anything; Rhiamon was just as aware of my weakness as I was.

"Leave us."

The door creaked closed, and for a few moments the only sound in the room was my own laboured breathing. Then, with a spiteful hiss, Rhiamon kicked me over onto my back, presumably so that she could look me in the eye. I spat blood onto the floor as she knelt down over me.

"Broken yet? Will you serve me now?"

"Why in heaven's name would I serve you? You are a traitor, usurper, and witch. You framed your own brother for murder. Why would I trust you with my life when you clearly have no concept of loyalty?"

She smiled.

"Because I told you once that, though a queen, I still need my friends. While that statement is not strictly accurate -I _**need **_no one- I am still fond of you. Call it weakness, call it nostalgia, call it what you please."

I tried to laugh, but all I could manage was to cough up more blood.

"And I'm sure you were quite fond of your brother too. And your Telmarine Count."

"They were in my way. Rheneas stood between me and the throne. The Count posed a threat to my control over my soldiers. You pose no threat whatever, and as long as you continue to remain harmless, your safety here is assured."

She kissed my forehead in a way that seemed almost kind.

"What do you say?"

More blood left my mouth, and this time I made sure it landed on her face.

"As if I would serve you after all you have done to Narnia, let alone to me. Do as you will."

She wiped the blood and froth from her face and glared down at me with a look that could have slain thousands.

"I doubt you would say the same if your daughter's life were on the line."

"Do you take me for a fool? Einan is out of your reach. Even if she were completely in your power, my daughter is in the Lion's paws. There is nothing you cannot do to her that He cannot do to you ten times over."

A smug grin pass over her face.

"You are right. Einan is safe. For the moment. But do you honestly think I intend to stop at Narnia? Archenland is only as secure as I choose to let it be. One day, Martin, I shall rule all this world."

"Only in your own mind."

She gave a mock frown.

"It's a shame you're such a stubborn fool. I would have enjoyed taking meals with you."

I closed my eyes as she raised a knife over her head. But the blow never fell. With a great rending crash one of the windows broke to pieces as a gryphon darted into the hall and snatched me up in its talons. Rhiamon surely would have stopped him had it not been for two the other gryphons that darted in just behind the first. One carried Rheneas on his back; the other Einan.

"Let my father be you vile thing!"

With a satisfied twang her bow released, and Rhiamon fell back, an arrow embedded firmly in her chest. Out the window we went, fast as the wind. Behind us, Rhiamon shrieked.

"This is not the end brother! You will pay for this! All of you will pay for this!"

I managed to smile at my daughter before I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to an oddly familiar sight. Einan sat on one sad of me, Laterose the other, while Rheneas paced the room at the foot of my bed.

"Da? How do you feel?"

"Quite plainly awful. How on earth-"

"The Gryphons love Narnia just as much as we do."

I smiled ruefully and looked at Rheneas.

"I'm glad they obeyed you."

"So am I."

"Rheneas-"

He shook his head.

"You needn't."

"Needn't I?"

"You're just going to drone on about how sorry you are. Right now I don't care about how sorry you are or how awful you feel. It's getting you well that concerns me."

His tone was light, and I could tell by the smile that twitched at the edges of his mouth that all was well. I lifted my right hand and he shook it gently.

* * *

"I shall not, and nothing you say can make me!"

"But Da!"

"Shan't!"

Einan glanced down at the small tray she held in her hands. On it rested a wooden bowl of steaming hot liquid.

"It's chicken soup. It will help you feel better."

I gave her what I hoped was a withering glare, though I've little doubt there was a twinkle in my eye.

"I have explained my position on soup before, and I'm afraid it hasn't changed. Take it away."

Einan remained where she was.

"I may be an invalid, but I still refuse to be bullied by my own daughter."

"Da!"

"**NO **Einan!"

Even I was shocked by the force of my own voice. Einan was quite taken aback, and the pain was audible in her voice.

"Mrs. Hill made it specially for you."

"Because you asked her to. The blame -and the guilt- rest on your shoulders, not mine."

She bit her lip and glanced once more at the tray.

"As you wish, Father."

As she turned away, my conscience pricked me. She was in the hall about to close the door when I spoke.

"Dearest?"

I had spoke softly, and for a moment I was afraid she hadn't heard me. Then she looked up, one hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, Da?"

"I'm sorry for shouting."

She shook her head.

"But you're not sorry, Da. If you were-"

I cut her off.

"I said I was sorry for shouting, and no more."

She nodded sadly and closed the door. My conscience came pricking again.

"_You've a devilish temper, Martin, and regardless of your loyalty to those you love, your tongue hurts them far more often that it should."_

"_Perhaps. But Einan is well aware of my resilience of taste. She knows better than to-"_

"_This isn't about your 'resilience of taste'. It's about your lack of gratitude, and your lack of appreciation for your daughter's efforts."_

I sighed and flung my head back against the pillow.

"_You're right, old son. But why in heaven's name did it have to come up now?"_

* * *

It had taken me a fortnight to become an invalid, and it took me a month to recover my strength. Even so, there was one scar on my face that refused to heal properly, and I am quite certain I should never have recovered had I not eaten the apple Aslan gave me.

Despite my sharpness of tongue, Einan was the best of nurses, sharing shifts with Laterose. Rheneas stopped in as often as a busy schedule would allow. As far as his scouts could tell -they had to be careful, as Rhiamon knew well the art of employing talking beasts as spies- the Islands continued to trade with Rhiamon, seemingly unaware of her treachery. Rheneas had sent a messenger with a written order to cease all trade, but either he had never arrived, or had been ignored. I had little doubt that the Islanders thought it no more than an attempt on Rheneas' part to undermine his sister, they still being under the impression that he was the traitor.

At any rate, Calormene ships continued flowing in and out of the bay at the Cair, despite repeated protests to the Calormen ambassador to King Aren.

The good news was that Archenland's navy was assembling, and might soon be used to blockade Rhiamon from the sea. Then her only remaining source of trade would be Telmar, and that could be cut off easily by land.

That was the other bit of good news. Word was that the Good Narnians wo were left were more than ready to revolt, and if Rheneas entered the country, he would have no shortage of support. Already his army had been swollen by refugees that managed to sneak across the border.

While Rheneas tended to these matters of espionage and diplomacy, Einan and Laterose spent every moment they could with me, and once I was well enough, they had me carried into the garden of the inn for a few hours every morning or afternoon, where they and Flash would sit and talk with me, or read me one of Mr. Hill's books.

And so, as Autumn began to give way to Winter, I began to walk again, Daughter holding one shoulder, Dryad the other. It was on a chilly morning, but bright and clear, when Einan first asked me about my time in Rhiamon's power. I told her as much as I dared. Einan possesses nerves of steel, but Rhiamon was a childhood friend, and I had no desire to traumatise my daughter needlessly.

"Da, how do you suppose you survived those two weeks? It sounds as if you had little water and even less food, and she had you whipped too. Could she have prolonged your life using magic so as to lengthen your anguish?"

I was taken rather aback at the question. Perhaps Einan had come to terms with Rhiamon more quickly than I had thought.

"Perhaps she might have, did she possess such power, but I rather doubt she's quite that powerful as yet."

I smiled as strongly as I could.

"Besides, I prefer to think that the Lion, in His mercy, sustained me in the face of everything Rhiamon could throw at me. I'd like to think He still has some use for me."

She kissed my cheek kindly.

"I'm certain He does, Da. I am quite certain He does."

* * *

A day or so later, I sat by the fire in my room, sipping tea and enjoying a good book. I could walk by myself now, though I needed a cane to keep me steady. Due to this blessed fact, I had sent my nurses off to bed, lest they invalid themselves for my sake -they nearly had already.

A knock on the door seized my attention from the large volume of Archenland's history.

"Enter."

Rheneas stepped in, and I rose to greet him. He quickly motioned me back to my seat with a wave of his hand.

"No, no, my friend, by all means, remain seated. I've only come to ask a favour of you."

"Name it, and, if it is within my power to grant, it shall be done."

"Well, you see," he began, seating himself in a nearby chair, "my scouts tell me that Rhiamon has kept close watch on the border for the past ten days. No forays South, but always an ever-vigilant eye upon King Aren's outposts."

I nodded, and he continued.

"Word is that a two-pronged attack would be able to crush her two main outposts. All the others would be forced to withdraw for fear of being cut off."

"How does this involve me?"

"There are to be two attacking columns. I can lead one, but I need someone competent to look after the other. After all, if this plan succeeds, we'll have an open road into Narnia."

"Yes?"

He licked his lips nervously.

"I was hoping you might be well enough to lead the second column. This is the beginning of a full-scale invasion to take back Narnia. You have the respect of the soldiers and all the abilities required to lead them successfully. Have you the strength?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't walk far, but surely I could direct the troops from horseback; I had often done so before. Besides, Rhiamon still had both Narnia and Star-night, and I wanted a hand in reclaiming both of them.

"When do we leave?"

"At the earliest dawn."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Alrighty then. I've managed to post a 2,000 word chapter despite a crazy school schedule. Congratulate me! :P**

Anyone catch the _Princess Bride _reference from Einan?

**God bless,  
**

**-AoR/Jake  
**


	9. Chapter 9: A Surprising March

Chapter Nine: _A Surprising March_

The 'earliest dawn' was moonrise, which happened to be at 3:30 that morning. The chill morning air was crisp and dry, though I assumed the dew would change that before long. The columns took the same route for about five miles, when we split off towards our respective targets. Rhiamon's outposts were about a day's march away, and if both Rheneas and myself made good time, we'd be able to attack some time before the new dawn.

My second-in-command was one of the few Centaurs who to have escaped Rhiamon's net. His name was Cadfael. He was young for a Centaur; only forty years old, but he was brave and he handled a sword like few I'd seen before. This was hardly surprising, seeing that he was descended from Orieus, who had journeyed to Aslan's country two years before.

As we marched (or, rather, Cadfael marched and I rode) we talked of the Golden Age and the Four, of homesickness and swordsmanship, and, of course, of the coming battle. The sun rose around 6:15, but the morning was still a cold one. It was the sort of cold I despise. It wasn't the cheery cold of Christmas, but the despairing sort of cold that makes one feel lonely. You can feel the sun's rays on your back, trying desperately to warm you, but you're just out of reach.

Our march was uneventful, and we stopped about noon to eat dinner. Each of the regiments had made good time, and I figured we would be within a mile of the outpost by nightfall. That would give us a few hours to rest before the attack. With all of this in mind, I sat down and prayed a little prayer.

"_Great Lion, hear my prayer. Bless this attack, I pray, and keep us safe as we prepare to enter the battle. In your precious name, Amen."_

"Sir Martin?"

"What is it Cadfael?"

"It's an hour past noon, sir. I thought perhaps we should get the column on the road?"

I smiled.

"You're on top of things, aren't you?"

Up until that time, I'd never seen a Centaur blush, but I swear I saw his face turn the slightest shade of red at my praise.

* * *

About two hours later, I broke off my conversation with Cadfael to ride back along the road and see to it that the column was well closed. On my way, I came by a regiment of Archenlandish volunteers. I gave them a little speech as we strode along.

"You are not professional soldiers. You have not come for fame or glory, but for your love of Aslan, and for the sake of the ancient bonds between Archenland and Narnia. May the Great Lion bless you all!"

This was greeted by the hearty cheers of the men in question. The company I was riding beside was an archer company made up mostly of hunters and the like. All of them wore cloaks to blend in with the forest as they stalked their prey -now boggles and hags and wicked men rather than food.

One lad in particular caught my eye. His bow had a Narnian look to it, and the sword at his side was shorter than those of his companions. He was shorter than his fellows, and of slighter but strong build -rather like a runaway off to join the fun.

"You there! Lad!"

"Aye, sir?"

"Stop a moment and talk with me, if you please."

"Aye, sir."

I dismounted and tied my horse's reins to a bush. The lad stepped out of the column and came up with long, confident strides. He kept the hood of his cloak about his head, and head bent down toward the ground.

"_Thinks he can hide his age, does he?"_

"Good afternoon to you lad."

"Good afternoon, Sir Martin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you, Sir Martin."

"Do you have a name?"

"They call me Rhen, Sir Martin."

"Short for Rheneas, I take it?"

"Perhaps so, sir."

"Your parents must love Narnia much to name their son after Her Steward."

"I suppose so, sir."

"You aren't one for words, are you, Rhen?"

"Not many, sir."

"What would your parents say of your joining this fight? Aren't you a little young yet for such work?"

"No, sir. I'm strong for my age, so they say."

"Do they know you're here?"

"Of course. My father would have come too if it weren't for his bad leg."

"A likely story, Rhen. I say you are a runaway, and while I appreciate your courage, I shall not take part in the death of children. How old are you?"

"Fourteen, sir. I'll be fifteen next month."

"Then go home, I pray you."

"I am resolved to stay, sir, for my parents' sake as well as my own. They would be ashamed indeed did I return home without striking a blow. A coward my townsfolk would call me."

"There is no shame in your departure, Rhen. I send you home for the sake of my own conscience, and I suspect to relieve the worries of your parents."

"And nevertheless, I shall stay, even if I have to follow the column against your wishes."

My temper rose.

"If you intend to disobey me, you can at least show me your face!"

I stepped forward angrily and flung back the hood. There, before me, stood a young woman, her fiery red hair tied behind her head in a pony's tail, her eyes blazing with indignance.

"Einan?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, here's the new chapter. I hope it pleases. I'll work on_ All the Time in the World _as soon as the inspiration hits me. **

**And yes, I know I'm awful for leaving you a cliff-hanger.**

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-AoR**


	10. Chapter 10: The War Begins

Chapter Ten: _The War Begins_

Her heart pounded; her chest heaved; her sides ached; yet she ran, for that was what fear commanded. Branches and shrubs tore at her dress and pricked her skin. Mud splattered her shoes, and her was an unkempt tangle as it streamed out behind her.

"Child?"

There it was. That voice; the voice; _**His**_ voice. She ran desperately now, her lungs fit to burst. She caught her foot on a root, stumbled, fell, and carried on again, limping now; she had twisted her ankle. Yet on she ran; sheer terror fueled her limbs as her heart neared bursting in the desperation of her flight.

"Child, why do you flee from me? I mean you no harm. Come, child, and all shall be well."

She tripped again, slamming hard into the dirt and leaves and twigs at her feet. This time she did not get up. She had no breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried silently, breathlessly awaiting her doom. She heard soft footsteps behind her, and then-

She woke, shrieking loud enough to wake the dead, terror in her heart, her body and her bed soaked in an icy cold sweat.

* * *

_**POV: **Martin_

"Yes, Da, it's me."

"How did you get away from Flash? He promised to look after you!"

"I told him I intended to follow you and keep you out of trouble, and the two choices open to him were to come with me or join Rheneas' column. He thought it better for his health to follow Rheneas -at least 'til you calm down."

"He gave me his word that he'd keep you safe. Yet I know only too well that there are times when no one can manage you, once your mind is put to something. But why are you here?"

"To look after you. You're too weak yet to enter the thick of the battle."

I grimaced.

"That is my decision to make, I think."

"Da-"

I raised my hand.

"Let me finish, Dearest."

She nodded her acquiescence.

"I shall direct the battle from the rear of the line if you promise to stay by my side from start to finish; no gallivanting off and getting hurt. Do you promise?"

"Women need to be able to defend themselves and their homes. Those without swords-"

"-Can still die upon them, I know. But that doesn't mean they need to be in the front line of battle in the midst of a war in the open field. There is a difference between joining in the defence of one's home or the ability to defend one's person and joining the army in pitched battle. But that isn't even the main point, Einan, though it is a part of it."

She stamped her foot.

"Then what is the main point?"

I took her head in my hands and looked her in the eye.

"I lost my brother in the midst of a battle. He died to save my life, and I never got to tell him farewell; never to tell him my thanks, or give him my love. He was not five feet from me when he died, and yet I could do nothing to save him. I-"

Tears welled in my eyes.

"I cannot lose you in the same way, my Dearest Daughter. Please."

She kissed my hand.

"I promise, Da. No gallivanting off."

I hugged her as tightly as I knew how.

"Come on then. You'll need a horse to keep up with me."

* * *

As predawn fog floated about my horse's hooves, I looked down on the campfires splayed out below me, Einan on one side, Cadfael on the other.

"Why in the name of all that is holy has Rhiamon placed an outpost in such a place? The mountains surround the place like a basin; she's made her men fish in a barrel!"

Einan smiled grimly and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Complaining? And I thought you'd be happy about it, Da."

"I'm not complaining, Dearest. It's just that something seems fishy. We both know Rhiamon, and we both know she has too much common sense to make such a stupid mistake as this. The place is a death-trap."

Cadfael nodded.

"It's too good to be true."

"So are we to call off the attack because our enemy is unable to make mistakes," Einan asked incredulously.

"No," I replied.

"However, we are going to scout out the position before we make any all-out moves against the foe. And since when do you counsel me on military strategy?"

Einan giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Since when have I _**not **_given you counsel on _**everything**_?"

I coughed in mock huffiness and turned to Cadfael.

"Send in a scouting party. Be discreet; if this is a trap I don't want our lads stumbling into it."

Cadfael nodded -much like his grandfather used to, I thought- and trotted away.

I glanced at my daughter.

"Well, my dear, time will tell who will be chasing who."

* * *

It was an hour later, the pink rays of dawn just beginning to rise o'er top the mountains' crests, when Cadfael reported back.

"It looks to have been a diversion, Sir Martin."

"Diversion?"

"The scouts reported that the enemy's tents were still in place, baggage still there, and dozens of fires lit, but there is no sign of the foe within a one mile radius."

My brow furrowed.

"Da, do you have a map?"

"Of course, Dearest. Why?"

"I've the most horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. May I see the map?"

I reached into my satchel and handed her the item in question. I peered over her shoulder as best I could, Cadfael mirroring me from the other side. Her shoulders slumped and a little gasp left her mouth.

"Da- Oh no, Da!"

She pointed in horror at what she saw. What her finger revealed made my stomach churn. There, plain as day for those who looked closely enough, was a road. Difficult, treacherous, but passable by sure-footed infantry. It led straight from our current position to Rhiamon's Eastern outpost -where Rheneas even now must be clashing with a foe twice the number reckoned upon.

"Lion alive, how did we miss this?"

"Does it matter at the moment, Da?"

The look on my daughter's face was one of the most acute agony.

"You're quite right, Einan. Cadfael, send a bird or two to Rheneas to warn him of the enemy's approach from the flank; I fear he already knows. Get the men on the road; we are to follow the path of the enemy. Anything that slows us down, _**anything**_, mind, is to be cast aside. Speed now is our only concern."

As Cadfael hurried to set the column in motion, I gazed quizzically at my daughter's face. Such fear and worry were painted there as I had never seen before.

"Are you alright, Dearest?"

"I am, Da. I'm just worried."

"I am too, Beloved. But Rheneas is a good soldier. He'll hold out 'til we arrive."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Will he?"

I took her hand in mine.

"Of course he will."

She sniffed and smiled.

"I'm being silly, aren't I? Worried about one man when so many are about to die."

I shook my head.

"Personal loss is the pain of war, Einan. Particularly when you're in love."

Her head whipped 'round.

"How-"

In spite of the grim circumstances, I threw my head back and laughed.

"You didn't exactly try to hide it, Dearest. Besides, I've been around a while; certainly long enough to know the look of someone in love. Come. If we intend to save Rheneas and the others we must move quickly."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, then, who is this mysterious sweating person? And what on earth shall happen to Rheneas? I'll let you know soon. :P **

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-AoR**


	11. Chapter 11: Long Odds

Chapter Eleven: _Long Odds_

**_POV: _**_Rheneas_

Slash, hack, duck, parry, thrust. A Telmarine got too close for the blade; I bashed him in the jaw with the cross-guard instead. To my right, Flash trampled a pair of the fellows and tossed away a third he'd impaled on his horn.

"Rheneas," he called, "I'm ahead by nine!"

I smiled grimly and cut down a boggle.

"Eight then!" he half snorted, and threw himself back into the fray. I was glad Flash, at least, could keep his spirits up; things looked more desperate by the moment.

We had attacked Rhiamon's outpost at dawn, and had had early success, forcing them back. Then, out of nowhere, another of her patrols had slammed into our left flank and torn us to pieces. Nearly half my force had been killed our wounded within the first ten minutes. The rest of us had been forced back to a steep hill with its back to the mountain. I reformed our line like a crescent, and sought to hold off the enemy from three sides. Apparently the enemy cared little about fighting against gravity. On they came in an endless stream, like waves crashing on the shore.

I flung myself forward, arms outstretched, and pushed a pair of hags off the edge of the hill. Down they tumbled, crushing a comrade or two on their merry journey. I blinked the blood from my eyes and cut a minotaur off at the knees.

"_Lion help us now."_

* * *

_**POV: **__Martin _

The march had been long and hard. We were often forced to march single file, and, despite our best efforts, it was past 9 o'clock by the time we neared the end of the path. It broke into a fork, one road leading down into the plains and forests below. The other lead further up the mountainside. Below us I could see the Rampant Lion floating defiantly, Rhiamon's banner floating triumphantly on all sides.

"Cadfael?"

"Sir?"

"Take the infantry down and circle in rear of Rhiamon's troops. Have the archers wait here, and send scouts up the mountain road. I want to know where it leads."

"At once, Sir Martin."

"And Cadfael?"

"Sir?"

"Drop the title."

He grinned in spite of himself and cantered off. The column followed him on while the archer battalions fell out and formed to the right of the road. Einan tapped my shoulder.

"Do you think Rheneas is alright?"

Her green eyes shone with worry.

"I'm sure he is, Dearest. Tell me, will you do an old man a favour?"

"Of course, Da. What is it?"

"Go and look after those archer companies, will you? I need them read at a moment's notice."

She smiled, nodded, and trotted away. Once she was gone, I pulled my spyglass out of my saddlebag and scanned the Narnian forces on the hill, searching for the Steward's banner -a dragon on a red field. My heart leapt when I found it, for if it flew Rheneas probably still lived. My joy was short-lived, however, as I saw the standard fall a moment later, trampled under the feet of one or both armies I could not doubt.

"_Aslan, please let us be in time."_

* * *

_**POV: **Rhiamon_

I gazed into the crystal and smiled. All was going according to plan.

"My lady?"

I turned to the hag that bowed before me.

"Yes?"

"I have prepared the poultice you requested. Simply place it under your pillow, and it will have the desired effect."

The hag held out the poultice with a gnarled hand. I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

The hag bowed deeper and waved her arm.

"T'was nothing milady."

I examined the poultice as the hag left the room.

"_I hope this works."_

* * *

_**POV: **Martin_

I strained my eyes, desperately attempting to find the golden hair and stubbly beard and valiant face of my friend, but to no avail. I looked round as I lowered the glass from my eye, and saw a robin perched on my shoulder.

"Yes, good cousin?"

"Your pardon, Sir Martin, but I am the one who scouted the mountain path."

I could scarcely contain the eagerness in my voice.

"What did you find?"

"It leads to the very top and then down the other side, criss-crossing several times."

I frowned.

"So it's of no use to us?"

"That's not quite true, Sir Martin. Part of the road widens into an enormous ledge some hundred or so feet above the Steward's army."

Just as I'd hoped; we could rain down arrows upon the enemy even as we attacked from the rear, which should relieve the pressure on Rheneas and hand us the victory.

"I pray you good cousin, make haste to the Lady Einan and tell her to take the archers to the position you spoke of. I shall ride at once to supervise Cadfael's attack on the enemy's rear."

The robin bowed.

"At once, my lord."

With the Lion's Blessing we would win the battle yet.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, here's Chapter Eleven. I've got Chapter Twelve in the works and promise to post a chapter for _All the Time in the World _as soon as possible. **

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-Jake**


	12. Chapter 12: Archers at Play

Chapter Twelve: _Archers At Play_

_**POV: **Martin _

Cadfael had done his work well. Our infantry was ready to strike Rhiamon's forces in rear, and thanks to the lay of the land, (and the heavy forest which covered it) they would not see us coming 'til we were within some fifty or so feet -assuming anyone was even bothering to guard the rear of their line.

As we moved forward, the roar of battle met our ears, and then – a long line of Telmarines that were waiting to go forward, not twenty feet away from me. A smile of grim satisfaction spread over my face as I turned to Cadfael.

"You may begin your attack."

He nodded, and the line moved forward. Within moments the soldiers had broken into a run.

"Aslan to our aid!"

The Telmarines' faces were archetypical examples of shock and horror. A few turned to fight; the rest broke and ran, crashing headlong through the underbrush, and into the troops ahead of them.

A few moments more and the entire rear of the enemy's line was thrown into the most abject confusion. My eyes flitted left and right, eagerly surveying the scene. Cadfael was already surrounded by the bodies of his foes. He flung himself onward with a triumphant roar, his grandfather's claymore dealing death amongst any foolish enough to stand against it. Perhaps one of his parents had been a prophet, for he was well-named; Battle-Prince he was indeed.

I watched the skies impatiently, looking for the arrows that would throw the enemy into utter chaos. Five minutes. Ten. Still the arrows did not fly.

"_What can be keeping Einan?" _

I turned my glass to the mountain road. To my relief, Einan and the archers were there. They appeared to have formed themselves into crews of four or five, and were lowering ropes to Rheneas' beleaguered soldiers. I couldn't help but chuckle; whether my daughter knew it or not, she had made a very solid tactical maneuver, and it was going to play out in spades.

Cadfael galloped up to me, his face flushed with the heat of battle.

"Why the devil haven't those archers begun firing yet?"

I handed him the spyglass.

"See for yourself."

I pointed; he looked. After a moment he chortled.

"Smart lass your daughter. Relieves pressure on the Steward and backs the enemy into a corner. Perfect."

* * *

_**POV: **Einan_

It took a great deal of doing, but we managed to get what was left of Rheneas' battered army up safely. Flash had taken two ropes 'round the belly and a crew of two dozen, but even the reckless unicorn made it to the top.

Rheneas had been among the first up. He doubtless would have been last had the choice been his, but he was unconscious when they looped the rope around him. I saw to it that he was safe away from the cliff's edge, and well looked after by a pair of dryads. Then I returned to business.

Da and Cadfael had made excellent use of the terrain, and had sprung the enemy's own trap upon him. By 1 o'clock Rhiamon's forces had been backed against the mountainside, where my archers rained down a merciless hail of darts.

It was a quarter past the hour when a gryphon flew up from Da and ordered me to cease fire. I watched anxiously as a flag of truce moved forward from our line. Da was offering them a chance to surrender.

"What **is **your father doing, Einan? Those foul creatures will never honour any parole they're given."

"Perhaps not, but if they agree to lay down their arms they pose no immediate threat, and while we could slaughter them here, our own forces are exhausted; Rheneas' forces have been terribly bruised. We need time to regroup, and I think Da intends to buy it."

Unsurprisingly, Rhiamon's troops surrendered. The Telmarines agreed to lay down their arms and return to Telmar, while the boggles and minotaurs and the like agreed to return to the lands north of Narnia and not to fight again until properly and formally exchanged.

Cheers rose from our exhausted, bloodied, bruised soldiers as the enemy marched away. It had been a very near thing, but we had won the day. I looked down to Da, and saw the relief and joy mingling on his face. I wondered if he was asking himself the same question I was.

"_If the first victory is this costly, does it bode well either for Narnia or Rheneas?"_

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Hopefully the next chapters will come sooner.  
**

**My utmost thanks to Skiebyrrd for previewing this chapter. **

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-Jake**


	13. Chapter 13: A Proposal

Chapter Thirteen:_ A Proposal_

She ran on, heart pounding, side aching, like so many times before. Her bare feet were cut and bruised, her hair a wild tangle in the wind behind her.

"_Child."_

That Voice, that damnable, detestable Voice. What did He want with her anyway?

"No! No!" She screamed. "Leave me be!"

"_Why do you run from me, Child?"_

She stumbled, twisted her ankle, face slamming into the ground. She spat dirt from her mouth, lip bleeding. There were soft footsteps behind her, and she turned to face Him. He smiled at her kindly.

"_Why do you run from me, Child?"_

She managed to speak, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I fear you."

* * *

_**POV: **Martin_

Cleaning up one's room is a fairly easy task when done regularly. Cleaning one's house is rather larger than that, but still manageable. Cleaning a castle is a job of some magnitude, but can be done with a good staff. Cleaning up the carnage of a battle-field, however, is rather more difficult.

I waded through the bodies that lay strewn across the field, searching for survivors amongst the carcasses of the slain. Pitifully few did I find. Those foul creatures we found alive we treated, for though I thought it dangerous to show mercy to minotaurs, hags, and goblins, I also knew that Aslan taught mercy, even to one's own detriment. That was how the Four had ruled, and that was how I intended to handle the foe's wounded, though the the bodies of the dead were piled up and burned.

Our own wounded were much more numerous than I would have liked. Over nine-tenths of Rheneas' men had sustained wounds, ranging from minor to life-threatening. Of his original force, at least one-fourth was dead on the field, and another fourth likely to die before three days were past. Of the remaining half, over a third were permanently incapacitated for duty, or else would take months to heal. The rest would be able to fight within a fortnight.

Running this ghastly butcher's bill through my mind over and over again, I made my way to the Steward's tent. He half-lay on a cot, propped up on pillows, Einan attempting to make him lie back down. At my entry, both of them turned and stared at me.

"Da, you look awful."

"I don't doubt it."

I moved over to the portable wash-stand and glanced at Rheneas' mirror. My hair was plastered onto my head with sweat, blood, and dirt. My face was covered in a mixture of the same, and my eyes had sunk deeply into their sockets, dark crescent-moons formed dutifully beneath them.

I turned my attention to the Steward. He looked none the permanently worse for wear, and had only suffered a mild concussion and a couple broken ribs during the battle. All things considered, I was quite grateful that he made it off so lightly.

"Rheneas, I need to speak to you. Alone."

He looked to Einan, who nodded her assent. This was one of the few times she was not disposed to argue. As the tent flap swished closed behind her, I sat down on a stool near the cot, and began.

"You know the butcher's bill, don't you?"

He sighed heavily.

"Yes, Lion forgive me..."

His voice trailed off darkly.

"You mustn't blame yourself. It was a good plan, and would have worked if it hadn't been for Rhiamon's trickery."

He sighed again and nodded his reluctant agreement.

"My point now is this: We cannot afford another victory like this one; the cost outweighs the gain."

"A point easily made, I think."

"Indeed."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, 'til I had the courage to speak again.

"I've had scouts testing the loyalties of the Narnians living in the south and center of the kingdom. They are wholeheartedly yours. According to the gryphons running reconnaissance, the best place to assemble the army would be the Dancing Lawn. It's far enough away from Cair Paravel to be safe from immediate danger, and central enough for our supporters to rally behind us."

"What of the northerners? The mining dwarfs and the Marshwiggles?"

I shook my head.

"None of our scouts have made it that far."

He shifted a little and grimaced in pain.

"When will we be ready to move?"

"By dawn the day-after-tomorrow."

"Good. We move for Dancing Lawn. Cadfael is to lead the vanguard; Einan and Laterose are to remain with the headquarters staff. They'll both be moderately safe and somewhat pacified by being there."

"About that-"

"Yes?"

"You and Einan... Are you in love with one another?"

The young Steward looked me dead in the eye.

"Yes, yes we are."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then for heaven's sake marry the girl and be done with it."

The look on his face was priceless.

"What?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a dislike for long courtships."

* * *

After discussing his betrothal to Einan for five minutes or so, I called Dearest into the tent.

"Do you want to marry this man?"

My daughter blushed from the roots of her scarlet hair right down to her chin.

"Da! You mustn't make such jokes! You really are horrible sometimes."

"I'm not joking Dearest. Do you love Rheneas?"

Her eyes met mine rather proudly.

"Yes."

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

I left the tent slowly enough to hear Rheneas begin his proposal of marriage. So distracted was I that I didn't notice the dryad listening at the tent flap until I bowled straight into her.

"Oof!"

"Laterose? What in heaven's name-"

Before I could get any farther, I heard joyful cries of acceptance from the tent. Einan's head poked from the flap momentarily.

"Rose? Rose! Why are you lying on the ground? And why is Da on top of you?"

Laterose stood and brushed herself off, glaring at me in mock indignation.

"Your clumsy father ran right into me as he came out of the tent."

Einan leveled a glare equally serious.

"Only because you were listening at the flap, no doubt. Very well, madame match-maker, you are to help me plan a wedding!"

With this my daughter seized the dryad's hand, and fairly dragged her into the tent, leaving me still prostrated upon the ground.

* * *

As the army moved out, my self-assigned duty (subsequently cleared by a euphoric Rheneas) was to make my way north and secure the support of the Narnians there. Flash was to come with me, and insisted that I ride him rather than a horse.

"Two can sneak better than three," he insisted. "And anyway, we don't need a dumb beast blundering into an ambush, now do we?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I hope this chapter passes muster. Chapter 14 is in the works, and should be up soon. :) **

**Once again, my utmost thanks to Skiebyrrd for making my drivel sensible. **

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-Jake**


	14. Chapter 14: New Card In Play

Chapter Fourteen: _New Card In Play_

**_POV: _**_Rhiamon_

"The poultice did not work!"

The hag was kneeling at my feet, nose pressed so firmly against the stone floor that, if she pressed much harder, she'd snap it clean off. I myself looked little better, my hair an overgrown tangle, my eyes drawn and bloodshot.

"I am sorry, My Lady."

I spat viciously.

"Sorry doesn't change the defectiveness of your so-called 'cure!'"

"My Lady, I-"

"GET OUT!"

My voice was a piercing wail now, high enough to make a dog whimper in pain. The hag scampered from the throne-room as quickly as possible. I clutched my hair in both hands, my head on my knees, tears streaming down my face. The survivors of my army had returned, along with the news of Rheneas' victory. Close-fought as the battle had been, his army now had a clear road into Narnia, and I had to find a new way to stop him.

It took me over ten minutes to stop weeping. I wiped my face with my hands, and tried to smooth back my hair.

"_What do my looks matter anymore? I am Queen! Yes, but Queen of what?"_

I shook these reflections from my head, rose, and walked slowly over to my magic crystal.

"What are you up to now, brother?"

The crystal glowed briefly before painting me a lovely picture of Rheneas and Einan in a tent, the one speaking emphatically to the other. As soon as my brother's speech finished, Einan grabbed him by the face and kissed him full on the mouth. I couldn't help laughing aloud.

"_So, Einan, that old crush of yours lasted this long? How lovely."_

I needed an ace to play against my brother, and it appeared that I had just found it.

_**POV: **Martin _

I have never ridden an animal so fast as a unicorn, nor a unicorn so talkative as Flash. The Narnian countryside flew by, the reds and oranges of Autumn just beginning to lightly pepper the ground around us. For every tree we passed, another statement or question passed Flash's lips.

"Rather dull creatures, Marshwiggles. Not that Black Dwarfs are known for their cheery disposition."

"Hmm."

"Watch your head!"

I ducked a branch that would likely have taken that appendage clean off had I collided with it.

"D'you think we'll have much trouble convincing them to help us?"

"That would depend entirely upon where their loyalties lie. If they love Aslan, they will doubtless support His chosen Steward. If they love their own ambitions or wealth, they'll most likely stand with Rhiamon."

"Marshwiggles aren't known for being traitors."

"No, Marshwiggles are trustworthy folk. It's the dwarfs that have me worried. Red Dwarfs tend to be more loyal, though the Black Dwarfs near the Blue River have always been friends to the Four."

Flash chortled.

"King Edmund had a good deal to do with that, if the stories ring true."

"I'd wager they do; he told the tale often enough."

Onwards we went, a white flame northward burning, racing a ticking clock, and a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_**POV: **Einan_

The march to Dancing Lawn was quick, but uneventful. Laterose and myself spent our spare hours planning my coming nuptials. Of course, we hadn't many hours to spare. An army on the move is a busy thing, particularly when there are many wounded to look after, and we and the other healers were kept quite busy changing bandages, administering draughts for pain, sleeplessness, nightmares, and healing, and simply trying to keep the wounded comfortable in their ambulances along bumpy, jarring roads.

The army was joined by new volunteers nearly every day. Dryads, Nyads, Fauns, Talking Beasts; all joined the army in droves. Gryphons scouted ahead to make sure the road was safe, and birds or bats flitted to-and-fro keeping Rheneas and Cadfael aware of every new report and detail.

Once we arrived at the Dancing Lawn, camp was established rather comfortably, with the hospital tents located on the Western edge of the Lawn. Scouts ringed the camp at intervals of fifty and one-hundred yards. Headquarters were located in the center of the camp, kitchens to the North, living quarters on the Eastern side, and drilling grounds to the South. Latrines and the like were located West of the camp at some two-hundred yards distance.

One afternoon, a week or so after our arrival at the Lawn, I found myself running an errand for Laterose in the woods West of camp. She had asked for some particular herb or other, and I'd volunteered to try and find it.

"Dash it all, where is the blasted thing?"

Muttering to oneself is said to be a sign of mental problems, but I have done so for the better part of my life, and rather think I shall to the day I die. I have to admit, however, that doing so can certainly draw attention to oneself. I had just spotted the prodigal herb when a voice from a nearby tree scared me half out of my wits.

"Who are you talking to, My Lady?"

I looked up and noticed that the voice belonged to a raven. I did my best to smile sweetly, despite my startled state.

"Why, myself, Little Cousin."

The raven cocked her head.

"No better company about?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Not at all! Come, would you like to talk with me?"

The bird clicked its tongue in a satisfied sort of way.

"I should like that very much."

The raven flitted down gently and landed on my shoulder. It landed quite lightly, and its talons did not so much as scratch my dress.

"Now, Little One, what should you like to talk about?"

The raven looked sad.

"I have come to look for help, but no one seems willing to listen to me."

"Help? What sort of help, Little One?"

"My brother has broken his wing. If we don't help him quickly, I fear he shall die!"

The emotion in the bird's voice caused it to crack in a most unpleasant way, but I couldn't help but pity the poor creature.

"Take me to him then."

The raven cawed and flew off at a brisk pace. I, having little other choice, picked up my skirts and ran after it. The chase led me on Westward, and then North. I ran for at least an hour without stopping, when, breathless and panting, I came to a rest behind the bird, who had perched herself on the ground in a little clearing. The was no other creature in sight.

"I – thought -you -"

It took me a moment to catch my breath, but the raven waited patiently, sitting quietly upon the ground.

"I thought you said your brother's wing was broken?"

The raven cackled.

"Did I? How silly of me! I _**meant **_to say I _**wish **_his _**neck**_ was broken!"

With a terrible bang the raven disappeared before my eyes, replaced with the smiling form of Rhiamon, her dress black, her hair disheveled, her teeth white, her blue-grey eyes twinkling in devilish glee.

"Surprised, to see me, _**Little One**_?"

I suddenly remembered that 'Little One' had been my pet name for Rhiamon when we were children. Then up went Rhiamon's hand, and the world was black around me.

* * *

**A/N:**


	15. Chapter 15: Death Stacks The Deck

Chapter Fifteen: _Death Stacks The Deck_

**_POV: _**_Rhiamon_

No, no, no, no! Everywhere she looked the fire blazed, higher and higher it rose about her in the darkness. The floor, too, was on fire, and the angry orange flames would reach her before long. A way out, there must be a way out! To the left and to the right she looked, but there was nothing but fire. She turned and faced the other direction.

Were her eyes betraying her, or was there a safe path through the flames? Yes, and a doorway out of this accursed labyrinth! She flung herself into a furious pace, desperately trying to reach the safety of the doorway before the fires consumed her. A hundred yards; fifty; her whole body ached now, but on she pelted, hope finally rising in her heart. And then-

What was that golden figure in the doorway? No! Not Him! Planted firmly in the middle of the doorway, sitting calmly, was the Great Lion. Her heart sank as she slid to a stop some ten feet from the doorway.

"_Child." _

"_Where is the other doorway?"_

"_There is none."_

"_Another way out then?"_

"_There is none."_

She sank to her knees, tears in her eyes, her lungs aching and choking upon the smoke that filled the room, heart beating hard enough to leap from her chest. She could feel the unendurable heat on her back. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet His.

"_If this is the only door, then why are you blocking it?"_

"_Because **I **am the only Way Out. Or, rather, the only Way In."_

The flames were licking at her feet now, ready to consume their prey.

She shook her head.

"_Then I die."_

"**NO!" **

She flew up from the pillow, heart pounding furiously, the sheets, bed, and her dress drenched in a frozen sweat.

* * *

**_POV: _**_Martin_

The Marshwiggles proved a welcoming bunch, if a somewhat sober one. I often had a hard time telling when they were serious and when they were not, for they were always serious, and their humour was as dry as their statement of fact or opinion. The chief Marshwiggle was called Ilar, which I am told means "cheerful". Either his parents meant it as a joke, or a Marshwiggle's idea of cheerful differs materially from mine.

Flash and I were preparing for supper, (myself inside the wigwam, while he poked his front half through the door) which, as it was Marshwiggle cooking, looked to contain eels.

"Eels are awful things, Flash. At least you've got grass to fall back on."

Flash whinnied softly in agreement.

"What d'you think of Ilar?"

Flash flicked his mane about, drying it thoroughly after his dip in the nearby stream.

"He's friendly. For a Wiggle."

Another of those venerable creatures popped his head through the other door unceremoniously.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, (which I know I probably am) but Iral asked me to inform you that supper is ready. You probably won't like it, and I doubt it's convenient, but we must make the best of a bad job, now mustn't we?"

After assuring the Wiggle that it was quite convenient, and that we were sure it would be delicious, he lead us to a large wigwam in the center of the marsh, making gloomy predictions the whole time.

I was about to step inside when Flash nudged me with his muzzle.

"I can't fit through the doorway."

"Then for heaven's sake, be happy about it, or they'll be lamenting the sad fact for a week!"

I then passed the threshold, leaving my companion to try and explain his size to our guide.

The wigwam was unremarkable save for its size; it was constructed of the same materials as the others, and in the same style, but was at least three times larger than the largest of them. The front door led straight into the dining hall, which was partitioned off from the living quarters by a thick wool curtain.

Ilar sat at the head of a long table, his wife, a willow dryad called Sweetsong, sat at his right. Upon my entry, my host rose and walked over to meet me, his webbed hand extended warmly, and a broad smile on his face.

"Sir Martin, a pleasure, a pleasure. We have all the best laid out for your visit."

He glanced behind me.

"But where is your friend?"

I smiled, and tried to view Flash's size in the most positive light imaginable.

"Flash is rather too large to fit through your doorway; I'm afraid his supper will be one of grass."

Ilar waved a hand expansively.

"That is no trouble; his supper shall be sent out to him! Now, come and sit by me, for we have much to discuss."

"Thank you, Ilar. You are a most gracious host."

I followed him the length of the hall, kissed Sweetsong's hand, and took my seat to Ilar's left. The food spread upon the board was typical Marshwiggle fare: Eel in one-hundred-one different forms. I was almost surprised they hadn't put eel in the ale, but rather than ask why, I simply thanked the Lion they had not.

The next morning Flash and myself were strolling with Ilar, preparing to gather the more scattered Wiggles and the mining dwarfs to march to join Rheneas. Our discussion was interrupted by a terrified shriek. Ilar's daughter and two of her friends had been playing in a creek a hundred or so yards North of us. Now, plain as day and bold as brass, there were four Ettin giants descending upon them.

"Ha, ha," chuckled one of the giants, his voice booming across the marsh and resounding off the nearby hills, "we've a fine treat here! At least one pies' worth!"

Within moments the three of us had broken into a dead sprint. Flash reached the little ones first, with Ilar and myself just behind.

"Can you carry them all?"

The unicorn shook his head.

"I might be able to with a good rider to keep them from falling."

I glanced at Ilar and he nodded. He mounted quickly, and I handed him the children as fast as they could be settled on Flash's back. I looked the unicorn in the eye.

"Ride hard; don't look back!"

Flash whinnied and cantered away; he dare not gallop with so many passengers. I drew my sword and turned to face the giants.

"What mean you here, terrorising Narnia's children? Begone, filth, begone to your own place!"

"Filth? We'll grind you to dust, Little Knight!"

I tightened my grip on my sword, and flashed a bluffing smile, which I hoped looked more confident than I felt.

"What are you waiting for?"

The lead giant, a bald fellow with warts on his head, bellowed and swung his enormous club. I flung myself forward and to the side, slicing his ankle as I did so. I then whirled 'round and stabbed him through the back of the knee, clean through to the cap. He howled in agony, and fell onto the other knee.

It took a good deal of twisting and wrenching, but I finally managed to dislodge my sword from the bone. I then leapt onto the giant's arm, climbed it, and slashed him across the jugular before he could move. The corpse lurched forward, and I jumped to prevent it landing on me. I landed hard on my back, stunned by the impact.

The dead one's companions yelled in rage; one of them grabbed me before I could get to my feet. He picked me up by my left arm, deliberately crushing it in the force of his grip.

"What have you to say, Narnian, before I eat you alive?"

"Aslan saves his own!"

I sliced at his finger; he bellowed in pain and brought me near his mouth. By some stroke of luck, I managed to keep hold of my sword. As he was about to drop me into his mouth, sword and all, I swung myself forward by my crushed arm, and buried the sword in his eye. He shrieked in agony as the weapon went in up to the pommel. I felt my left arm leave its socket; felt myself flying through the air; felt the pain as my head connected with a nearby rock-face; felt my broken, shattered, body free-fall down the mountainside.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, I hope this chapter's up to snuff. God willing, chapter sixteen will be up soon. My utmost thanks to Skiebyrrd for previewing this chapter. You'd be getting nonsense without her. **

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-Jake**


	16. Chapter 16: Real Things

Chapter Sixteen: _Real Things_

_**POV: **__Martin_

My body felt weightless, though I knew I was standing. White light. That was all I could see; above, below, and all around, nothing but white light. Then I saw gold in the white.

"Beloved."

"Aslan!"

I ran forward and threw my arms around his mane. Then I pulled my left arm away and looked at my hand.

"Two arms... Does this mean I am in your Country, Aslan?"

The Great Lion shook his head.

"Not the Real World yet, my son. You still have work to do."

"But I failed, Aslan. I lost Narnia. I betrayed Rheneas. I only killed two of the giants."

I felt his warm breath flow over me.

"You fought for Narnia. You saved Rheneas when he was surrounded. You died protecting the innocent. I do not say you have failed."

I felt a perfect peace flow over me. The King above all Kings was pleased with me. Who was I to contradict Him?

"Are they really safe, Aslan? The Marshwiggles, I mean."

The Lion smiled.

"Yes. The giants who were left had little desire to venture on when only one Narnian had slain two of their companions. They have contented themselves with carrying the bodies home."

"I am glad of that."

The Lion turned and began walking, though in which direction I was not sure.

"Am I to return to Narnia, then? Since my work is not yet done?"

"You are, Beloved. But I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Aslan stopped. Before us was a podium upon which lay a sword, safe and sound in its plain wooden scabbard, wrapped in red leather.

"Star-night!"

I took the sword in my right hand and drew it from the scabbard. This was my sword, and yet not my sword. The balance was perfect, and the weight was more evenly distributed, perfect beyond the workings even of Narnian dwarfs. I turned and saw the golden eyes of the Lion. He spoke before the question could leave my lips.

"Rhiamon ordered Star-night melted down after your escape, but in my Country no good thing is destroyed. This is the true Star-night; the real Star-night. It cannot break, and its blade will never dull. Use my gift wisely and well, Martin Night-slayer."

I knelt before Him.

"Thank you, Aslan."

He lay a paw softly upon my shoulder.

"Before you go, I have one command."

"Yes?"

"When you have returned to Narnia, a day will come when Einan will ask you to do something which you will not understand. You must do this thing."

"Of course, Aslan, but..."

"Ask on, my child."

I half-chuckled as I spoke.

"Einan often asks me to do things which make little sense to me. How will I know which thing I must do?"

He lifted my face so that my eyes once again met his own.

"You shall know."

I could do nothing but nod my acquiescence. Then I felt His breath upon my face .

"Farewell."

* * *

I looked about me in a mixture of surprise and contentment. The white light was gone, as was the Lion, and I was standing in the middle of the marsh, a couple of hundred yards away from Ilar's wigwam. Night had set in, and I could hear the gentle music of crickets as they lulled the little ones to sleep. The moon was full, the sky was clear, and I could see quite clearly despite the relative lateness of the hour. I myself felt energetic and peaceful and joyful all at once. Aslan's presence does that to you, and if you have ever felt it, you know what I mean.

I looked down to where Star-night hung upon my left hip. I drew it forth, and etched upon the blade in gold lettering was the word:

"_Valiant". _

Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Thank you, Aslan. Thank you."

I stepped quietly into the wigwam, not wishing to disturb anyone. Sitting forlornly at the table were Ilar and Sweetsong, talking quietly together. Flash stood nearby; apparently they'd widened the door for him. I cleared my throat and stepped into the soft firelight emanating from the nearby fire-pit.

Three pairs of astonished eyes stared in wonder at my own. Flash galloped up and nuzzled me, while Ilar grasped my right hand in both of his own.

"Martin! How?"

I smiled.

"It would seem that Aslan isn't quite done with me just yet."

* * *

_**POV: **Einan_

Rhiamon's treatment of me had been better than I'd expected. I was kept under guard in my old room, and my meals were both regular and excellent. Even in her fall, Rhiamon's tastes hadn't changed. Good things were still appreciated, at least to some degree. The Cair itself hadn't changed much save for the throne room's eerie blue glow and the missing tapestries bearing the Lion and the Four.

I lay sulkily on my bed, praying a dozen things at once. I prayed for Da and for Flash; for Laterose and for Cadfael. And especially for Rheneas. I sat up as I heard the door open. Rhiamon walked in, smiling brightly, with her gown trailing slightly behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Einan dear, you needn't be uncivil."

"Uncivil? You kidnapped me!"

The smile vanished from her face.

"And you sided with my enemies. We were friends once. Sisters, in fact."

"That was before you framed your brother for murder, tortured my father, and took over Narnia! What happened to you, Rhiamon? Why did you do all this?"

Her eyes flashed and her mouth hardened.

"My little trip to Telmar opened my eyes. I understood just how little I was valued here; how much I was taken for granted. I saw Narnia's stagnation, and saw that I could bring her to greatness."

"Stagnation? You mean happiness. Greatness? You mean cruelty and despotism and civil war. Little valued? Rhiamon you were beloved to all of us. To me and to Da and to Rheneas."

"Perhaps. But that is behind us now."

"It doesn't have to be."

Her voice cracked just the slightest bit as she spoke.

"Doesn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"You kidnapped me for the sake of companionship."

She hung her head for a moment.

"We'll forgive you, you know. Narnia, Rheneas... Aslan."

Her head flew up, her eyes burning bright and defiant.

"I don't need your forgiveness. I need no one's forgiveness! I am Queen now; I need no one and nothing."

I stared her straight in the eye.

"And yet you kidnapped me."

A whirl of skirts, a slam of the door, and she was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Dedicated to my aunt, whom I love more, and who doubtless knows who she is. ;)**

Also dedicated to Skiebyrrd and WillowDryad, both faithful and helpful friends.

**Lion's Blessings all! **

**-Jake**


	17. Chapter 17: Convincing

Chapter Seventeen: _Convincing_

**_POV: _**_Rheneas_

"What do you mean Einan has disappeared?"

I leaned over my camp table, gripping the sides with white-knuckled hands. Before me stood Laterose and Cadfael.

"She was searching for herbs in the forest and..."

The Dryad's voice trailed off in a mixture of sorrow and guilt. I managed to soften the tone of my voice just a bit.

"Come, come, you mustn't blame yourself."

A sad smile crossed her face.

"You'd best get some rest. I'll let you know as soon as there is any news."

She glided from the tent with a nod of thanks. The graceful bearing of dryads never ceases to amaze me. My gaze drifted from the softly rustling tent flap back to Cadfael's face. Care and exhaustion were carved indelibly upon his youthful cheeks.

"We were out all night searching for her. I've had gryphons out since dawn."

"And?"

"Not the slightest vestige of her presence. I'm afraid I have little doubt of where she is."

I gritted my teeth as I uttered the name that should have been a welcome one.

"Cair Paravel."

* * *

_**POV: **Martin _

Ilar had accompanied myself and Flash to the nearest of the dwarf mines where the dwarf chieftain, called Noil, resided. A guard at the gate told us to wait. He came back a few moments later.

"The Chief says the knight may come in. The unicorn and the marshwiggle are to remain outside."

I nodded to my friends and proceeded through the gate, into the courtyard near the mine entrance, where I was lead down by a porter. The looks I received from the porter were less than encouraging. The mine was surprisingly spacious, and incorporated living quarters into the workplace. Noil sat in a large hall upon a throne of pure gold studded with gems.

The dwarf chieftain was a somewhat imposing figure, his black hair was intricately braided, as was his beard. Bushy eyebrows covered calculating eyes. When he spoke it was with a deep, booming voice that echoed off the walls of the spacious hall.

"I know what you want of me, Sir Martin. Tell me, Vial-Knight, why I should give you aid?"

"You and your clan are not just miners, but craftsmen also. Ilar's Wiggles need arms; I can pay you handsomely for them once we have retaken the Cair. Likewise, if you join us in battle, I can pay you well, as can the Steward."

A hollow laugh bounded harshly off the dark stone walls.

"When? You mean if. I am not going to lose my goods or slay my kin in a fruitless enterprise."

"But you are Narnians!"

"I must look after my own first and foremost."

I felt my temper rising.

"What of your duty to the Four? To Aslan?"

"You speak of the Four; the Four are long absent from their thrones. You speak of Aslan; how am I to know that Rheneas is on His side? The last word from Cair Paravel was that he tried to murder his sister, and been exiled to Archenland. I've had no proof to exonerate him."

"Rhiamon framed him for that."

"So **_you _**say."

My voice rose; Star-night flashed from its sheath.

"I have not passed through torture and death to be called a traitor, or to see Narnia lost due to cowardice and indecision!"

Several guards rushed forward and tried to pin my arms. Before they could do so, I managed to fling Star-night at Noil's feet.

"There!" I cried as the soldiers tackled me to the ground.

"That blade is not of this world! Would Aslan give me such a gift and restore me from death if I served a traitor and blasphemed His name?"

Noil bent and took the sword in his hands. He tested it, swung it, twirled it. The guards hauled me to my knees with my hands pinned behind me. Noil advanced, Star-night glistening fiercely in the torchlight that fell upon his right hand. He stopped, raised the sword, tossed it in the air, caught it by the flat of the blade, and held the hilt out to me.

"You make a convincing argument, Night-slayer."

* * *

_**POV: **Einan_

My treatment had not worsened since my late-night interview with Rhiamon. At least a distressed conscience had not driven her to retaliation, but I couldn't help wondering what tricks she had up her sleeve. I doubted she would kill me after going to all the trouble of kidnapping me, but after what she did to Da, I had few doubts regarding torture.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

The knocker proved to be a sickly looking dryad with a breakfast tray. I recognised her as a beech-dryad who worked as a maid in the castle before Rhiamon's takeover.

"Lady Rhiamon thought you might be hungry," she said simply as she placed the tray in my lap.

My eyes and voice were cold.

"She thought correctly."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

I made sure the sarcasm fairly dripped from my words as I spoke.

"A secret passage might be nice. Perhaps a rescue party sunny-side up."

She almost smiled as she turned to leave.

"I don't do it willingly, you know. She's got hold of my tree."

I felt a lump in the pit of my stomach as the door closed behind her.


	18. Chapter 18: Needs Must

Chapter Eighteen: _Needs Must_

_**POV:** Martin_

After my rather dramatic encounter with Noil, my companions and I spent the night with the dwarfs. The next morning we moved out to the marsh. Within two days the entirety of those expected to join us had arrived. The four of us -that is, Flash, Ilar, Noil, and myself- held council in Ilar's wigwam, a map of Narnia spread out before us.

"Rheneas' army was forming at Dancing Lawn when Flash and myself left. We have had no word from him since then, but it is likely that he marched for the Cair within the past few days."

I dragged my finger across the map, from the Lawn to the Cair.

"Why would he siege Cair Paravel before our arrival," asked Ilar.

"Winter has forced his hand. Look around you; the trees are nearly bare. The first frost of the year will be on us soon, with snow nipping at its heels."

Noil nodded.

"Sieges are bad enough without dying of frostbite."

Flash whinnied.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"It is paramount that we march as quickly as possible. A day might be of the greatest import. Ilar, what is the shortest route from here to the Cair?"

The Wiggle's face darkened as he pointed to places on the map.

"The shortest route is through the mountains here, and the South along the coast. But the pass..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

The Wiggle swallowed uncertainly.

"It is said to be haunted."

* * *

_**POV:**_ _Rheneas_

I had decided that the swiftest way to free my betrothed was also the swiftest way to free Narnia:

Take Cair Paravel.

I said as much to Cadfael, and the army marched before dawn. I did not tell him my other motive, the one I was sure he already knew.

If we did not win this war before Winter's coming, we would not live to see the Spring.

* * *

_**POV:**_ _Rhiamon_

My nightmares had driven me to the brink of madness. I tried my best never to sleep, and for the most part, I succeeded. As my health worsened, my hope grew, for I knew that despite my nightmares, I had several strategic advantages.

Firstly, Rheneas could not afford to wait, while I myself had all the time in the world.

Secondly, thanks to my magic crystal, I knew Martin was away to the North, and that he could not reach Rheneas before Winter, depriving my brother both of reinforcements and Narnia's most respected knight.

Thirdly, I knew that, due to these conditions, I could destroy Rheneas. Once I did so, I would be free of the fears that plagued me.

* * *

_**POV:**_ _Einan_

The sickly dryad was called Angharad, and was sent in three times a day with my meals. I mentally thanked Rhiamon for the two unconscious kindnesses she'd shown me by making Angharad my servant. It meant I was not being served by a hag, and it also gave me the companionship of a Narnian loyal to Aslan.

Angharad was a kind soul, a compassionate breath of fresh air in the midst of foggy darkness. Our conversations were often quite long; apparently Rhiamon did not mind a missing servant very badly. One rainy afternoon, our conversation drifted from the usual "old times" discussion to the thrilling topic of escape.

"She," -that was always how Angharad referred to Rhiamon, always "She," as if her name were a word too horrible to be spoken- "has placed guard all 'round my tree. If I ever refuse an order from her, they will chop it down immediately."

"But can't you move to some other tree?"

Angharad shook her head.

"Not with the guards watching. They'd kill me before I could so much as blink."

I wrinkled my forehead in thought.

"What if the guards were... occupied? Could you do it then?"

"I suppose so, but-"

A look of the most intense agony crossed her face. She collapsed on her knees. I ran to her and placed her head in my lap.

"Angharad, Angharad! Are you all right?"

"She- AHH!"

Angharad's face was whiter than salt, her teeth gritted, her breathing laboured. When she spoke, her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Her magic has infected my tree."

Tears streamed down my face as Angharad's body slumped lifeless in my arms.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**This chapter is dedicated to Skiebyrrd. Her patience and kindness in dealing with my drivel is much appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19: Despair

Chapter Nineteen: _Despair_

_**POV: **Einan_

I sat there stunned, the dryad's head on my lap, her blank eyes staring at the ceiling. I ruined the carpet with my tears as a horrible numbness engulfed me. So engrossed was I in my weeping that I did not notice when her form faded away, as is the dryad's wont. The sun had sunk low in the Western sky when Rhiamon swept into the room.

If Angharad was dead, she at least had had a look of peace on her face once her eyes had been closed. Rhiamon's face was far from peace, or anything akin to it. Her eyes and cheeks were sunken deeply, with dark crescent moons beneath her wild, blood-shot eyes. Despite the stress and exhaustion carved into her face, there was also triumph written there, though for what reason I could but guess.

A harsh, empty laugh filled the room as she spoke.

"So you've lost your little friend, Einan? I **_am _**sorry."

I struggled to speak, for my mouth and throat were dry.

"Never mind me. Rheneas will save me. But why, why in the name of mercy would you kill someone so harmless? So innocent?"

"Because I never had any other use for her."

I blinked in a mixture of confusion and horror.

"You described her perfectly," Rhiamon continued, gloating at the anguish in my face. "She was quite useless to me. That is, she was useless _**alive**_. She has done a great deal in _**death**_."

"What do you mean?"

Rhiamon's eyes twinkled fiercely.

"Why, she's damaged you, Einan dear, or, at least, her death has. That was why I made her your servant. I wanted to break you."

My hair fell over my face as I hung my head. Rhiamon knelt down and lifted my chin so that her eyes met my own.

"As for Rheneas helping you, I'm afraid my dear that your betrothed is dead, and with him, all hope for _**you**_."

I tried to reply loudly, but my voice was only a grating, raspy whisper.

"You lie."

Rhiamon did not react in anger; did not slap me or shout in my face. No, she replied as quietly as I had.

"Do I now?"

I shuddered in despair as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

_**POV: **Martin_

Tales of haunted passes made no difference to me; we needed the shortest route to Cair Paravel, and we took it. Two days after setting out, we pitched camp at the entrance to the pass.

"What is this place called again?"

"Pigrim's Pass," replied Ilar, who in spite of all his efforts was shaking at the knees.

"We'll see what ghosts appear tomorrow morning. For now, lets get some sleep."

The next day was cloudy and cold. The grass was covered with frost when I woke, yet another sign of the ticking clock we raced. The pass was hardly unusual. It had not snowed, and the path was clear. The rock walls of the mountainside were dotted with ledges and caves.

I rode at the head of the column, Flash insistent that he remain my mount. As we came to a land in the road, a shower of rock came pouring down in front of us.

"Lion Alive, look out!"

Terrifying shrieks bounded off the cliff-face as arrows whistled their song of death overhead. Everywhere I looked, hags and cruels and all their ilk came pouring down the mountainside, volley after volley cutting down many of my comrades. The dwarfs and Wiggles fired back as best they could, but sheer volume weighed against them. As I decapitated a werewolf, Noil came running up to me.

"Martin! We must fall back! They're trying to block the rear of the pass!"

I gritted my teeth as I ordered the retreat.

"Fall back! Quickly now, but face the enemy!"

Facing the enemy was not difficult. Everywhere we looked the foe lurked. I dismounted and fought with the rearguard, Flash behind me, Ilar and Noil on either side.

We made it out of the pass, and a veritable hail of rain halted the enemy's pursuit. The butcher's bill was unreadable; the slaughter had been nothing short of catastrophic.

I limped through the healers' tents, the muddy ground sloshing beneath my feet. I had two dozen stitches sewn into my right leg. Moans, groans, and yells filled my ears as I lifted the tent flap. Noil greeted me, his arm done up in a sling, and a bandage 'round his head.

"This was all my fault. I threw caution to the wind in my haste. All Narnian legends have foundations in reality."

Noil shook his head.

"Not true this time. Our foes were very much alive."

I sighed. My shoulders slumped, and I leaned more heavily on my borrowed cane.

"How did Rhiamon know we meant to come this way?"

The dwarf shrugged.

"Fastest route to the Cair. Anyone with half a brain would have known."

"But how did she know I was asking you help in the first place?"

"Well, she is a witch, isn't she? I'm sure she has her ways."

I nodded ruefully. Then, suddenly, something could touched my hand. I looked down. There, melting quickly on palm, was a large, white snowflake.

I shouted myself hoarse in rage and despair.


	20. Chapter 20: Leaving to the Lion

Chapter Twenty: _Leaving To The Lion_

_**POV:** Einan_

Weeks passed after the shutting of the door. Twice a day the door opened to let in a tray of food. Occasionally Rhiamon would drop in and taunt me. My dress grew ragged, my hair disheveled. My eyes soon were more bloodshot than those of my tormentor; my face more care-worn. My heart and will were broken. My beloved Rheneas was dead; Da had likely joined him.

But somewhere in the back of my head, I saw a golden Lion, and He gave me hope. Then came a day when the door to my room burst open, and Rheneas flung himself inside and took me in his arms. He held my gaunt figure up gently. I ran my hand along his cheek, and our eyes met.

"Beloved."

Tears dropped into my mouth as our lips met. As they parted, a sudden energy seized me. I finally understood why I was here; why Aslan had allowed Rhiamon to kidnap me. None of it was about me. It was all about her!

"Rheneas, where is Da?"

"Searching for Rhiamon. Why?"

"We must save her!"

I bolted from the room and flew down the hall, my ragged skirts a whirlwind behind me.

* * *

_**POV: **Martin_

A Telmarine fell before me. I impaled another from the navel up to the throat, withdrew my blade, and decapitated a third. After all we'd been through, I was in no merciful mood.

"Cadfael, search the Cair for the Witch. If you find her, bring her to me."

The centaur paused momentarily.

"Are you sure?"

My lips pursed.

"The man who passes the sentence ought to swing the sword."

He ran a pair of hags through in one thrust.

"Sentence?"

"She tortured me. That I could bear. But when she laid a hand on my daughter, the gloves came off. Her life is forfeit, and I intend to take it."

The Battle-Prince nodded.

"As you wish."

He galloped down the hall with a troop of soldiers. Rheneas had already gone ahead to Einan's room, and I knew my daughter was in the best of hands.

"_If I were a power-crazed megalomaniac, where would I hide?"_

I smiled grimly as the answer came.

"_The throne-room."_

* * *

My boots thudded softly upon the stone floor. She stood upon the dais, wild-eyed, surveying the chaos below.

"Hello, Rhiamon."

She whirled 'round, fear in her eyes and heart. Star-night rang from its scabbard. She fell to the floor with her back against the High King's throne, her hand held out before her face.

"Martin, please."

"You plead for mercy? **_You_**?" I snarled.

"Please."

"No."

Star-night was drawn up by my head, poised for a thrust that would pin her to the floor if I could force the tip into the stonework. It was then that the doors burst open, banging against the walls like a judge's gavel.

"Da! No!"

"Do not test me Einan! Her life is forfeit!"

Rheneas came up behind her, panting for breath. He stood speechless, his gaze drifting from me to his sister who still huddled in a terrified puddle upon the floor.

"Da-"

I looked over my shoulder to face her.

"What?"

"Leave her to the Lion."

My heart stopped its beating. So **this **was what Aslan had meant. I turned back to Rhiamon, my sword still poised for the death-blow. I remembered my promise to the Lion, but I no longer cared. Such hatred burned in my heart that my word no longer mattered, even when given to the Lord of Lords. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the gold lettering upon the blade.

"_Valiant." _

With a terrible cry I flung Star-night across the hall. It collided against one of the granite pillars with a skittering crash and ricocheted to the other side of the room. I spoke through gritted teeth as I knelt beside Rhiamon and stared her straight in the eye.

"His choice, not mine. Now get you gone."

She rose to her feet and fled the room with an eagle's wings. I turned to my daughter, who had fainted at her fiance's feet. Rheneas tossed me the key to the Treasure Chamber as he kneeled and scooped Einan up in his arms.

* * *

I unlocked the door and made my way down the stone stairs, a torch flickering in my left hand. The room was dusty; cobwebs swung from the ceiling. It was clear that Rhiamon's perfidy had not extended to this secret place.

I stood before the chest containing Queen Lucy's things, gazing quietly at the sculpture which watched over it. I knelt before her.

"Once again I owe you my daughter's life. Thank you."

A small draft blew in from the doorway. I could almost hear her laughing gaily.

"_Don't be silly, Martin! It is only right and good. What did Father Christmas give me my cordial for if not to save lives?"_

I smiled a regretful smile and sighed as I lifted the lid. There lay the Cordial, safe and sound in spite of everything. I rounded the stairs again. As I locked the door behind me, I could swear I heard a faint roar.

* * *

_**POV: **Einan_

Warmth. A glorious warmth coursing through my veins, flowing swiftly down to my feet, only to rush upward, cleansing my face of all the wrinkles and scars that the strain and suffering of my captivity had carved there.

I breathed peacefully and sighed. Leisurely, indeed, lazily, I opened my eyes. Da, Laterose, and Rheneas sat or stood nearby. With them were Flash, and Cadfael, neither of whom looked much changed, save that Flash had a bandaged stump where his horn should have been.

With them also were three strangers: a dwarf, a Marshwiggle, and a tall, bearded man. What little conversation they had was whispered, and Da and the Dwarf were puffing restlessly upon their tobacco pipes.

"I say, what **_is _**this all about?"

In an instant Da had me in his arms. He plastered my face and forehead with kisses.

"Dearest Daughter! The Lion be praised!"

I smiled at him, and he returned it gratefully. Then he backed away. Rheneas came and sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his. Tears sprang to my eyes as our gazes met.

"Are you -**_truly_**- well?" he asked.

"I will be." I replied.

He smiled softly as he raised my hand to his lips. I felt a wonderful peace engulf me as sleep returned to my exhausted body.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Da introduced me to the Dwarf and the Wiggle, whose names were Noil and Ilar, respectively. I was also introduced to the Man, who proved to be none other than King Aren of Archenland.

We were a merry company that morning, though the work of cleansing and repairing the Cair had only just begun. After we had eaten our fill, I turned to Da.

"So tell me, how did all this happen? Rhiamon said Rheneas was dead."

Da chuckled.

"Well Dearest, that is a long story. I shall tell you my part, and then Rheneas shall tell you his. How does that sound?"

I grinned.

"Let the story-telling begin."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Once again, my deepest thanks and gratitude go out to Skiebyrrd. A better editor one could not wish for. **

**Latin finals the next two weeks, and ACT after that. Summer should allow me to post more often, and I hope to have this story finished before July. **

**Lion's Blessings,**

**-Jake**


	21. Chapter 21: Possible Impossibilities

Chapter Twenty-One: Possible Impossibilities

_**POV:** Martin_

I fell to my knees in tears as the snowflake melted away on my palm. There, in front of the whole camp, I wept unashamed. I wept for Narnia, for Rheneas, even for Rhiamon. I wept for those who followed me here and the suffering a winter's campaign would cause them.

I don't know how long I kneeled there on the ground which, even now, was sprinkling with white, but some time after my weeping ceased, Flash came up and nuzzled me gently.

"We'll find a way Martin. Would Aslan have sent you back only to let us all fail now?"

"Of course not."

"Then let's put our heads together and solve the problem."

The four of us –Flash, Noil, Ilar, and myself- met in my tent to discuss our next move. After an hour's discourse, it was determined to make for the coast and try to skirt the mountains. With a trail of wounded nearly as long as the main column, the march was not an easy one. The sun's rays seemed ghosts of their regular selves; dozens lost their footing in the deepening snow. We reached the coast after three such days, but it took a fourth to collect all the stragglers, and yet another day's rest before the wounded were fit to move South.

As we made our way along the sandy coastline, some of the Wiggles left the column and tossed their fishing lines into the water. Within fifteen minutes I ordered the column to halt. Flash whinnied in protest.

"Surely we aren't stopping, Martin?"

I shook my head sadly.

"There is no way they can keep moving. Half of them are wounded; we are nearly out of food. Their decision is the right one, and I shall not ask more of them. I have no right to."

My tent was pitched in a semi-central location on the sand, and a small tent city appeared up and down the beach. I spent an hour or so trying to aid the healers, and then took a walk which I hoped would clear my head.

"Aslan, how did it come to this?"

I knelt there in the sand for a very long time. At length, I heard the Lion's voice in the back of my mind.

"Look up, Beloved. Look up."

My head rose. There, to my delight, were ships; ships flying the flag of Archenland. I leapt up and ran as I have seldom run before.

A half hour later I was seated in King Aren's cabin. The King poured me a glass of wine and sat across from me, maps and charts spread over the table between us.

"My troops are just up the beach, and are in dire need of aid."

The King smiled.

"Already seen to, my dear Knight. I promise they shall be well looked after."

I inclined my head.

"I am most grateful, my lord. How in heaven's name did you come to be here?"

Aren sipped his wine gingerly.

"I told the Steward I would blockade Cair Paravel, did I not?"

"Yes, but how did you end up here?"

"A storm drove us here, and it has taken us several days to refit."

With hope in my heart, a new energy surged into my limbs. I half-rose from my seat in my excitement.

"When can you sail?"

King Aren smiled.

"Dawn."

* * *

The loading of our forces strong enough to fight did not take long. Ilar and Noil insisted upon leading what remained of their contingents, and Flash made himself as comfortable as a unicorn can aboard ship. We sailed in the bay below Cair Paravel about 2:00 A. M. the following morning, and landed the army on the North side of the Cair, while a landing party seized the docks and harbour complex.

Aren, Flash, Noil, Ilar and myself rode to Rheneas' headquarters an hour later, having established contact with his outposts just after landing. The reunion was a warm one. Rheneas rose and shook my hand as we entered the tent.

"Well done, Martin. Well done."

"Hardly my lord. Indeed, I would not be here at all were it not for King Aren."

The Steward greeted the King, and planned the day's battle, which was to commence at dawn. Preparations finished, Rheneas turned again to me.

"Where is Einan? I should dearly like to see her."

The Steward's face darkened.

"Einan has been kidnapped by Rhiamon."

My grip on Star-night tightened as I turned to leave the tent.

"The Witch," I said, "is mine."

* * *

_**POV:** Rheneas_

The battle plan, as devised, was a simple one. King Aren would personally command his own forces; Martin would look after the northern volunteers and some reinforcement of mine under Cadfael. These forces would strike the North wall of the Cair with ladders. The Archenlandish contingent that had seized the harbor would maintain its position there so as to divide Rhiamon's attention between two fronts. I was to seize the Main Gate; Flash would accompany my party. Once we had forced our way in we would occupy the Cair and clear it of the foe.

At dawn we moved forward, the sun glowing like a ruby on the Eastern horizon. Ladders were raised along the wall; the gates were battered down. Flash and myself were among the first through the gate.

"Look out!"

An enormous Minotaur, fully nine feet tall, swung a gigantic battle-axe at my head. He would have cloven my skull in two were it not for Flash. The noble unicorn thrust his horn between me and the axe as the blow fell. The monster bellowed and tugged its axe from Flash's horn, most of which snapped off as the axe pulled away. I flung myself forward and stabbed with all my strength. My sword went straight through the Minotaur's armour, through the body, and out the back.

As the corpse collapsed on the ground, I knelt beside Flash, who was lying on his knees in the gateway, oblivious to the chaos around him.

"Are you alright, Old Lad?"

The Unicorn grimaced.

"Fine, old fellow, apart from the excruciating pain."

I patted his neck gently.

"Get clear of the fighting. Off to the Healer's tent with you. In fact, I'm coming along."

Flash shook his head.

"I can make it. You just look after Lady Einan."

"I am knighting you for this."

I dashed on, but my friend's sarcastic voice followed me.

"You call **_that_** a reward?"

* * *

_**POV:** Martin_

"And that, Dearest, is the whole of the tale."

Einan shifted her head from Rheneas' shoulder and gave a tired smile followed by a half-yawn.

"Poor Flash! Will he be alright?"

"He will indeed, Dearest. In fact, as soon as the bandages comes off, I shall try a drop of Queen Lucy's Cordial on his horn."

My daughter yawned again. I chuckled softly.

"I think it's time you were off to bed."

Einan gave a full grin this time.

"Says the_ old_ man with black crescents under his eyes!"

As I chased her 'round the table in mock ire, the hall filled with raucous laughter.


	22. Chapter 22: Remembering

Chapter Twenty-Two: Remembering  
After two weeks' labour, the Cair was nearly restored, and, under orders from Rheneas, I was taking a rest. I decided the best way to spend a clear morning was a leisurely ride. On my way to the stables, I bumped into Narnia's newest –and most reluctant- knight.

"Good morn, Sir Flash. How is your horn?"

The Unicorn gave a mock scowl.

"No title, Sir Martin Night-slayer. Makes a feller look too big for his horseshoes, doncha know."

"Right then, Flash. How's the horn?"

"Good as new, laddo."

"Glad to hear it."

"What are you about this mornin'? Anything interestin'?"

"Hardly. I've been trying to stay out of mischief. Just a quiet morning's ride for me."

"Enjoy yourself. Goodness knows you've earned it."

"Thanks. I'll do my best."

* * *

Narnia's forests look lovely when blanketed in snow, and this morning was no exception. The wind howled harshly about my ears; I pulled the collar of my fur coat tighter about my neck. My horse snorted; clouds appeared before his face. I patted his neck encouragingly.

"Come on old son. It's time we were back at the Cair."

I twisted my head Westward. The sun filtered softly through the snow-covered branches. I was about to spur for the Cair when something rustled behind me. I turned in the saddle. There, standing barefoot in the snow, was Rhiamon. But not Rhiamon as I had last seen her. Here stood Rhiamon as she had been before; her true self restored. Her face was peaceful and serene, if a bit confused; her wrinkles were gone; she was care-worn no longer.

She wore a dress as white as the snow that crunched beneath her feet, trimmed in gold, with a belt of the same around her waist. Her hair ran down the back of her neck in a single braid. I'm not sure how long I sat there, staring in shock, but it must have been some time. She opened her mouth slowly and spoke softly, almost timidly.

"Please, sir, are you Martin?"

I dismounted and moved closer as she spoke.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it sounds ridiculous, but…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"But?"

"I have no memories before two weeks ago, when I met Aslan in a glade not far from here. He comforted me, and told me that a man named Martin would help me remember who I was."

"Did He tell you anything else?"

"Only my name. It is Ceridwen."

I shook my head.

"I cannot help you remember who you were."

Her face fell. Her head bowed.

"I- I am sorry to have disturbed you."

As she turned to leave, I grasped her hand in mine. Her eyes rose to meet my gaze.

"I cannot help you remember who you were. But I can help you remember who you are."

She smiled at me; a brilliant, pure smile it was.

"Thank you Martin."

I shook my head again as I helped her to mount my horse.

"Do not thank me. Thank Aslan, the Redeemer of all things."


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

Epilogue

5 years later

_**POV: **Einan_

"Well, Ceridwen, where has that child got to?"

My restored sister-in-law shook her head in something akin to exasperation.

"The little fellow always seems to disappear just before his bed-time."

"Hmm. So does his grandfather. Come with me; Rheneas might know where he is."

The two of us made our way to the Steward's office, where he and General Cadfael sat playing their nightly game of chess. I breezed into the room as I always did, and kissed my husband's cheek. His eyes lit up, and a smile flared upon his lips.

"Einan, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

My own smile rose to meet his.

"I need an excuse to kiss my husband?"

Cadfael coughed. I turned my head to him, and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, General?"

"I am, my lady. Just a tickle in my throat."

"Indeed? I am glad it is nothing serious."

"You are most gracious, my lady."

I turned back to Rheneas.

"Honestly, I do have a reason for being here."

He frowned in mock disappointment.

"You mean you didn't just want to give me a kiss?"

I shook my head.

"I'm looking for your son; it's his bed-time, you know. Have you seen him?"

Rheneas sighed playfully.

"Why is he always _**my**_ son when he's gotten into mischief?"

"Because like father, like son."

Rheneas leapt after me like a cheetah chasing a gazelle. As I tried to avoid being captured in a hear-hug, I overheard the other occupants of the room making small-talk.

"Quite lively, aren't they, General?"

"Indeed, lady Ceridwen. Surprisingly agile for 8 o'clock at night."

I tripped over an end-table and only just prevented the vase resting on top of it from shattering upon the floor.

"One might question the dignity of such a display, mightn't one, General?"

"I should hardly do so, my lady. I would be out-stepping my bounds. Besides, a little harmless fun is good for one's marriage, or so I am told..."

After a five-minute chase 'round the room, Rheneas finally caught me.

"Well now, what do you mean to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet. What do you think, Ceridwen, shall I punish her for making such remarks? String her up by her heels? Tickle her to death?"

Ceridwen smiled a soft, teasing smile.

"Really, brother, you are too bad. I suppose either of those might serve, but you haven't much time; she is trying to put young Rhen to bed."

"Humph. That's no fun. What d'you think, General Cadfael?"

"Domestic matters are not within my sphere of authority, my lord. Such civilian punishments are your domain."

Rheneas gazed at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Lady Einan, Stewardess of Narnia, Loveliest of Women, and Ruler of My Heart, for the crime of making silly remarks to your husband, I do hereby fine you one kiss."

As he claimed his fine, I heard Cadfael undergo another fit of coughing.

"Goodness," murmured Ceridwen from the doorway, "I'm happy indeed that such silly laws are reserved only for _**your **_bride."

* * *

After paying my debt to the Steward of Narnia, I enlisted his help in searching for our missing child. I took a quarter of an hour's search to find him. He was discovered in the library, sitting on Da's lap, fast asleep in the crook of his grandfather's arm. Da himself was also fast asleep, a book resting open before him, and young Rhen's head slumped over upon his chest.


End file.
